Boy Meets Girl
by Karli Garwin Winchester
Summary: [SEQUEL TO FIGHTER.]Kara's starting her senior year in Philadelphia. While There, she meets a different kind of Hunter.
1. Boy Meets Girl

It was the last week in August when Kara, John, and Dean moved into the apartment. All the stuff they'd left at Bobby's had been packed up and brought to Philadelphia. Most of it had been moved in like the beds and dressers, leaving the boxes of small stuff.

While Dean and John were in the apartment fixing some things up, Kara went down to the Impala to grab a box out of the car. She grabbed it out of the back seat and made her way back inside. She stood in the elevator and pushed the button with a small three on it and leaned her head back against the wall as the elevator closed and took her up to the third floor. The doors opened too soon and Kara made her way out of the elevator. As she moved out, she bumped into someone and dropped the box, some of the items spilling out.

"Son of a bitch." Kara said, picking up some of the objects and throwing them into the box.

"Sorry, I didn't look where I was going." One of the two figures above her said, helping her.

"Neither was I." Kara said, picking up the box and looked at a boy with dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm Jack. Jack Hunter." The boy said.

"And I'm Shawn." The other figure said. Kara turned to him and gasped. He had short dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. Kara couldn't help but stare and noticed that he was staring back.

"What's your name?" The first, Jack asked.

"Kara." Dean yelled from the apartment that was about two doors down.

"That would be me." Kara said, rolling her eyes. "I've gotta go but I'll see you around." With that, Kara spared Shawn one last glance before walking into the apartment.

"Ka.." Dean started to call again as she walked in.

"I'm right here De." Kara said, carrying a box up the small stairs to the next landing and walked toward her room.

"What took so long?" Dean asked, following her.

"I dropped the box." Kara answered as she put it on her dresser.

"That was clumsy of you." Dean teased.

"Bite me, I'm allowed to be clumsy once in a while when my life isn't in danger." Kara said, putting some of the stuff in the box away around her new room. Dean watched protectively from the door with his arms crossed and leaned against the door frame. Kara could feel him watching her and rolled her eyes.

"Dean, I'm fine. Go away." Kara said as nice as she could. Dean just stayed there and gave her the same look. "Dean, I swear I will castrate you if you don't leave."

"Bye." Dean said, turning and leaving her room. Kara smirked, that threat always worked with him.

An hour later after Kara had all her stuff put away, she went out to the kitchen where John and Dean were talking in hushed voices.

"Don't tell me you guys got a hunt." Kara said, grabbing a Pepsi out of the fridge.

"We'll be back tonight." John promised.

"I don't gotta go, right?" Kara asked.

"No you don't have to this time." John said, making Kara smile. "Not since you start school tomorrow." That made Kara's smile drop slightly. It was true that she had wanted to go to school like a normal person but she didn't feel like waking up at five thirty in the morning.

"Alright, just remember." Kara took a sip of her soda before speaking up again. "Don't die." That had become the family motto over the past few years, at least to her.

"We won't. You be careful here. Lock the doors and salt the doors and windows." John said, walking over to his daughter.

"Will do." Kara nodded as John kissed the top of her head.

"Don't do something stupid." Dean said as they moved toward the door.

"Who do I look like, you?" Kara asked, smirking. Dean just shot her a glare before walking out the door with John. Kara sighed and looked around the apartment, trying to figure out what she should eat. She couldn't find anything she had the patience to make so she grabbed the bag of peanut m&ms that Dean had been eating before he left. Kara took it into her room and munched on them for a few minutes before she decided she should get some sleep. She changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next morning, Kara took a shower and grabbed a Monster from the fridge. She found John fast asleep in his room and Dean crashed on the couch. She smirked and saw his car keys sitting a few inches away. She knew she'd be dead when she got home but couldn't help it. She picked up the keys with her monster in her other hand and quietly walked out of the apartment. She walked over to the elevator and bumped into someone, but didn't spill any of her energy drink. She looked up and saw Shawn standing there. 

"You know, there's an easier way to talk to someone without bumping into them." Kara told him, smirking.

"If I remember, you're the one who never paid attention to where she was going." Shawn shot back.

"Touché." Kara said, making the both of them laugh. "You goin to school?"

"Yeah. You starting at John Adams?" Shawn asked.

"Yep. Senior." Kara smirked.

"I'm a senior there." Shawn said, smiling.

"So you driving there?" Kara asked.

"No, bus." Shawn said, sighing.

"Well, if you want, I kinda stole my brother's keys." Kara smirked, holding them up as the elevator door opened and they walked out, heading for the street. "Want a ride?"

"Sure." Shawn said as they walked out of the apartment complex. "Which is his?"

"His baby's right there." Kara said, walking to the drivers side of the Impala.

"Awesome ass car." Shawn said, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Yeah. Don't mess it up or you'll be dead. Literally." Kara said, starting the car and pulling away, taking a sip of her monster as she sped in the direction of the school.

* * *

"Who the hell taught you to drive?" Shawn asked. 

"Dean." Kara smirked, parking the car in the lot and walking to the front door with her schedule in her hand. "I gotta head to class, I'll see you later." Kara walked away from Shawn but she could feel his eyes watching her walk away. She looked down at her schedule and made her way to her first class, English. She slept through most of it, the whole class just boring. Her next class was art which Kara didn't sleep through. She still loved sketching though her father didn't know and Dean thought she quit years ago. Her physics class put her to sleep too, she wasn't really a science person. She didn't really need to hear about the laws of physics when she'd been aware of them for years since she started hunting. After Physics, Kara made her way to history. When she first walked in, she saw Shawn sitting in the back of the middle row with a curly haired boy in front of him who was talking to a blonde that was in front of him. Smirking to herself, she leaned down and put her lips close to Shawn's ear.

"Boo." She smirked as he shivered and jumped. She just smiled innocently as she took a seat to his left.

"Kara, you scared the hell out of me." Shawn said, taking a breath.

"Me? What did I do?" Kara asked innocently as the bell rang.

"Good morning. I'm Mr. Feeny for those of you who don't know." A short gray haired guy said, standing behind the desk.

"Of course we know you Mr. Feeny. You've been teaching us since we were kids." Shawn said, making most of the kids in the class laugh.

"Hysterical Mr. Hunter." Mr. Feeny said sarcastically.

"I thought so." Shawn said, leaning back in his chair. Kara smirked and rolled her eyes. Mr. Feeny started taking attendance. She found out the guy who kept turning around to talk to Shawn was Cory Matthews and the girl Cory talked to in the beginning of class was Topanga Lawrence. Kara had to stiffle a laugh at her name. Luckily no one heard her.

"Kara Winchester." Mr. Feeny called.

"Yeah." Kara looked up from her phone that she had hidden in her backpack. She had been texting Sam who had just woken up an hour earlier with the time difference it seemed weird. She told Sam she took the impala and Sam told her she was going to get her ass beat but she just laughed as she read it.

"What's so funny?" Shawn asked while Mr. Feeny was talking.

"Nothing." Kara said, shaking her head.

"Come on, tell me." Shawn said, looking at her with wide puppy dog eyes that could give her and Sam a run for their money.

"My brother Sam just told me that Dean was gonna kill me for stealing his car." Kara answered. The bell rang signaling the end of class and Kara looked down at her schedule that told her she had lunch this period.

"Going to lunch?" Shawn asked.

"Yea." Kara nodded.

"Then follow me, I'll make sure you get there okay." Shawn smirked and Kara walked beside him as they made their way to the cafeteria. Kara wasn't really hungry so she didn't grab anything to eat, neither did Shawn. He just led her to a table with Topanga and Cory already sitting there, giving each other small kisses.

"Okay, knock it off, I'm here." Shawn said, sitting across from Cory. They broke apart and looked at Shawn and Kara who just sat down beside him. "By the way, this is Kara."

"Hey." Kara smiled weakly.

"Hey, I'm Topanga and that's Cory." Topanga spoke up, smiling.

"Hey." Cory spoke up.

"Where are you from?" Topanga asked.

"A lot of places." Kara answered, looking down at her phone. She hated when people asked her questions like that. She got a text from Sam that held a picture with him and a blonde girl who Sam had told her was Jess. Apparently Sam really liked her. She smiled and sent him a message saying she was pretty and that she should just ask her out.

"Talkin to your boyfriend?" Topanga asked.

"Brother." Kara answered, putting her phone away.

"Still talking to Sam?" Shawn asked.

"Well knowing Dean's lazy ass, he's prolly still asleep." Kara answered as her phone vibrated again. She flipped open her phone and found a text from Dean, reading 'Where the fuck is my car.' "Nevermind, Dean's awake." Kara said, closing her phone, choosing not to answer him back.

"What did he say?" Shawn asked.

"Where the fuck's my car." Kara answered, smirking.

"You stole your brother's car?" Topanga asked.

"I didn't steal it. I'm borrowing without asking. There is a difference." Kara answered.

"No, they're the same thing." Cory told her.

"Not in my family." Kara smirked and looked back down at her phone. Sam had answered her back, telling her to shut up. Kara answered by telling him she was his little sister, she was supposed to annoy him. The bell rang and Kara stood up.

"Dude, I don't want to go to Calculus. Stupid fuckin math." Kara said mostly to herself. Cory and Topanga seemed surprised at her language, but Shawn just laughed.

"Who do you have?" Shawn asked. Kara looked down at her schedule and sighed.

"I don't fuckin know how to say that, it starts with a p though." Kara shrugged.

"I have him too. I'll show you where the class is." Shawn said before saying goodbye to Cory and Topanga and walking with Kara to class.

"So I'm gonna take a guess and say that Cory and Topanga are going out." Kara said as they walked through the halls toward their class.

"They've been going out since they were fuckin one." Shawn answered, making Kara laugh.

"That's a long ass time." Kara said, walking into the class and taking a seat in the back.

"Yeah, they're in love." Shawn said, sounding a little skeptic at the thought of love.

"They're too young." Kara said, leaning back in the seat as the bell rang.

* * *

"Fuck math." Kara said, walking out of the class with all the books she'd been given from all her classes. She walked toward the direction of her locker with Shawn beside her. "And fuck all these books." She opened the small locker and tossed the books in there without a care. 

"Hey, you hungry?" Shawn asked as Kara slammed her locker closed.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Because they're a place called Chubby's where a lot of people hang out. They've also got great burgers." Shawn told her.

"Alright, I guess I might as well have a little more fun since I'm gonna be dead once I get home." Kara said, walking out of the school with Shawn behind her.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Cory asked.

"Chubby's." Shawn answered.

"Mind if we go?" Topanga asked.

"Whatever." Kara answered, walking over to the Impala. "Just hop in and don't fuck with anything cause I don't want Dean to kill me, bring me back, and kill me again." Kara slid into the driver seat and started the car as Shawn got into the passenger seat and Cory and Topanga slid into the back. Kara quickly backed out of the parking spot and sped off in the direction Shawn directed her in.

* * *

"Who taught you to drive?" Both Topanga and Cory asked after they got to Chubby's and Kara parked the car. 

"Dean." Kara answered, getting out of the car and walking into the small hangout. She walked down the steps and was led by Shawn to a booth in the corner. Cory and Topanga sat on one side while Shawn and Kara sat on the other.

"So what do you want?" Shawn asked.

"I don't care. Whatever you suggest." Kara answered. Shawn nodded and got up with Cory and went to order while Kara and Topanga stayed at the table. Kara looked down at her phone to see if Sam answered her back yet but found her inbox full of messages from Dean, wanting his car back.

"So do you like Shawn?" Topanga asked.

"Wh-What?" Kara asked, looking up.

"Do you like Shawn. I mean, you talked to him all during history and you did drive him to school and now you're hanging out with him." Topanga said.

"He lives in the same building as me, on the same floor. I bumped into him yesterday and today we were both standing by the elevator so I decided it would be nice to offer a ride, that's it." Kara answered. Topanga nodded, but gave her a skeptical look. Shawn and Cory came back a few minutes later, each carrying burgers, fries, and sodas.

"Thanks." Kara said, taking a bite out of the burger before her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller id and saw it was Dean. "Oh fuck." She muttered, silencing the phone so it stopped ringing loudly.

"What's the matter?" Shawn asked.

"Dean. I know he's about to bitch about the car." Kara said, eating a few fries before the phone stopped lighting up, telling her that Dean hung up. A few minutes later after she finished her burger, her phone started ringing again. Kara sighed and answered it.

"Hello." Kara said, waiting for the yelling to start.

"Kara Nicole, where the fuck is my car!" Dean yelled so loudly, she was sure everyone in Chubbys could hear.

"Your car is with me, don't worry." Kara said calmly.

"Don't worry. You stole my fuckin car!" Dean yelled.

"Yeah, and unless you calm your ass I'm gonna key it." Kara said, raising her voice slightly.

"Don't even think about it." Dean said in a low growl.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." With that, Kara hung up and sighed. "I gotta go."

"We heard..ow." Cory said as Topanga elbowed him in the side.

"I'll see you guys later if I don't die." Kara said, getting out of the booth and walking up the steps to the street and got into the Impala. She made a u-turn and hurried back to the apartment.

* * *

"Kara, you're so dead." Dean yelled. 

"What, you're baby's fine. Besides, you were supposed to drive me to school but it looked like you guys got in late so I let you sleep. Sorry for being considerate." Kara said, tossing the keys at Dean and walking to her room.

"Kara, don't even play innocent." Dean said, following her.

"Dean, I am tired and all I want to do is sleep so unless you want me to beat you, leave me alone." When she finished, she slammed the door and locked it before walking over to her bed and laying down. She remembered the question Topanga asked her, if she liked Shawn. Truth was, he was cute and he was nice and Kara did have a small crush on him. But she didn't know if she'd be able to have a boyfriend. Not with the way her life was, she'd just put him in constant danger. Kara pushed those thoughts out of her mind and fell asleep, thinking about the boy who she couldn't get out of her head.

**Sorry it took so long to get up. I mean, school started and I met a guy who I really like so yeah, i've been kind of preoccupied. But I'll try to update more often. Leave reviews and tell me what you think.**


	2. Ditching

"That movie was so awesome." Kara said Two weeks later as she walked out of the movie theatre with Topanga, Shawn and Cory. It was Friday night and they decided to go to the movies.

"Yeah it was." Shawn agreed, smirking.

"There were too many explosions." Topanga complained as Cory wrapped an arm around her.

"There can never be too many." Shawn and Kara said at the same time. They looked at each other and looked away, both blushing slightly.

"There were too many. Don't you think there were too many Cory?" Topanga asked, turning to her boyfriend.

"Well, I think there could've been less." Cory said uncomfortably. Kara rolled her eyes while Shawn let out a fake cough, muffling the word 'whipped.' Topanga shot a glare at him and Kara laughed.

"Hey Kara, what are you doing tomorrow?" Shawn asked. Kara bit her lip and was about to answer when her phone started ringing.

"Sorry, hold on a sec." Kara grabbed her phone and walked a few feet away so no one could hear her conversation.

"Don't even say it Dean." Kara warned.

"We got a hunt." Dean said anyway.

"I told you not to say it." Kara muttered.

"Hurry back to the apartment, we have to leave in fifteen minutes." Dean told her.

"Are you fuckin kidding?" Kara complained.

"Kara, we really have to go, it's important. This spirit is killing children." That was it, Dean knew Kara really had a weak spot when it came to demons hurting children.

"I'll be home in a few." Kara said before hanging up the phone and walking back over to the group.

"What's the matter?" Shawn asked.

"I have to go somewhere with my dad and brother this weekend. I'll be back Monday." Kara told the group.

"Where are you going?" Topanga asked.

"Cousin's Birthday. Gotta hang out with him." Kara lied easily.

"That sucks." Cory said.

"Yeah, but I'll see you guys in school." With that Kara left the trio behind and hurried to the apartment. When she got there, she found Dean and her father waiting.

"Two minutes." Dean muttered.

"Bite me." Kara said, walking past him and into her room. She grabbed a few shirts and pants and threw them into a duffle bag. She walked back out into the living room, ready to leave.

"Took long enough." Dean said jokingly.

"Shut up." Kara muttered.

"Okay, lets head out." John told his children before walking out of the apartment, both the younger hunters following.

As Kara threw her bag into the Impala, she saw Shawn walking toward the apartment complex. Kara gave a small wave before getting into the car and taking off.

"I don't like that kid." Dean told her.

"You don't like anyone Dean." Kara mumbled ,looking out the window.

"Not true." Dean said defensively. Kara rolled her eyes and fell asleep on the ride.

* * *

"Kara, duck." Dean yelled loudly through the small house. Kara immediately fell to the ground and a shot was fired above her. She turned quickly and saw the spirit dissipate. 

"How fuckin long does it take for dad to salt and burn a spirit?" Kara complained, dusting herself off.

"Give him a few minutes Kara, we can handle this." Dean told her.

"Well it's friggin midnight and I have class tomorrow." Kara told him.

"Quit your bitchin." Dean said, making Kara glare at him.

"Jackass." Kara muttered. Dean laughed and turned around. Kara felt something on the back of her neck and immediately spun around to come face to face with the spirit.

"Dean, gun. Gun." Kara yelled, backing up. Before Dean could turn around and shoot the spirit again, it disappeared in flames. Kara turned to Dean and saw he barely had his gun raised.

"Slow ass mother fucker." Kara told him.

"I didn't see you shooting it." Dean shot back.

"You're the only one with a gun Dean." Kara said back.

"You know what." Dean started.

"Can we just get back. It's like an hour drive and I have to get up in the morning, unlike some people." Kara said tiredly.

"Fine, lets get out of here." Dean said, leading her out of the house. Dean called their father and told him that they were heading back home since the job was done. Kara slid into the passenger seat and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The next morning, Kara walked into school with an XXL monster in her hand. She was still dead tired but she couldn't do anything about it. 

"Got enough energy drink?" Shawn asked.

"No." Kara said tiredly, taking a big drink from it.

"How much sleep did you get?" Shawn asked.

"About four, maybe five hours." Kara told him. "We got back late."

"Sorry to hear it." Shawn said.

"So am I." Kara said, yawning. "I don't want to go to class."

"So lets ditch." Shawn suggested.

"We've got a history test today buddy." Kara reminded him.

"So?" Shawn asked. Kara thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Then lets get out of here before Mr. Feeny sees us." Together they snuck out of school and down the street before they stopped to think about where to go.

"How about your apartment?" Shawn suggested.

"Dad and Dean." Kara said, shaking her head. "Yours?"

"Eric and Jack, but I think they have class today." Shawn answered.

"Good, then lets go." Kara said, pulling him with her. Shawn shook his head and followed her back to the apartment complex.

When they got up to their floor, Shawn took out his key and went to open the door when the door to Kara's apartment opened.

"Shawn, open the door." Kara said in a small, hurrying voice.

"I'm going." Shawn said, sticking the key in the lock. He opened the door and Kara saw Dean start to walk out of her apartment as she hurried into Shawn's. She quickly closed the door behind her and heard the elevator door open from the other side.

"Thank god." Kara muttered as she walked into the apartment which was actually pretty clean.

"Who's here?" Jack's voice came from one of the rooms.

"Me." Shawn yelled back.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, coming out of the room. He saw Kara standing by the couch and gave a small smile. "Hey Kara."

"Hey Jack." Kara smiled back.

"Kara didn't wanna go to class." Shawn told him.

"Don't go blaming this on me." Kara said, hitting his arm lightly.

"So you two ditched school?" Jack asked.

"Basically." Shawn shrugged.

"Lets go Jack." Eric said, coming out of his room. He looked up and noticed that Shawn and Kara were there. "Blondie, why you here?" Eric asked.

"If you call me that one more time, I swear." Kara moved forward but Shawn held her back.

"Ok, time for class. Later." Jack said, pushing Eric out of the apartment.

"You okay Kara?" Shawn asked after they left.

"No, he calls me blondie one more time and I'll castrate him." Kara said.

"Okay, we'll get him to stop calling you that." Shawn said, trying to calm her down. Kara let out a breath and nodded. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Dunno, watch a movie." Kara said, shrugging.

"Okay, we can do that." Shawn nodded. He moved over to the t.v. and put in Ferris Bueller's Day Off.

"Nice choice." Kara said, smiling and sitting on the couch.

"Thought it went along with the day." Shawn said, sitting down next to her. Kara gave a small laugh and watched the movie. Soon she was asleep, leaning against Shawn.

* * *

"Kara." Kara groaned as the voice woke her up. "Kara, wake up." 

"Bite me." Kara said grumpily. There was a sudden pain on her shoulder and Kara jumped up.

"What the fuck." Kara said, glaring at Shawn.

"You told me to." Shawn said innocently. Kara glared at him for another second before jumping on him and pinning him to the couch beneath her. Shawn tried weakly to throw her off, not wanting to hurt her but Kara held him strongly.

"Aw, can't get up?" Kara mocked jokingly.

"I just don't want to hurt you." Shawn told her.

"Sure you don't." Kara said as Shawn still tried to switch their positions. Soon they were both out of breath and panting slightly. Kara was looking down at Shawn who was looking up into her eyes. Kara leaned down when the door opened.

"Eric, just shut up." Jack said, coming into the apartment.

"What, I had a point." Eric said. Kara and Shawn immediately jumped up to see Jack and Eric staring at them.

"Well alright Shawny." Eric said, smirking.

"Uh, I better get home before Dean gets mad." Kara told him.

"Alright, see you later?" Shawn asked.

"No, don't leave." Eric said.

"Bye Eric." Kara said, walking to the door. "Later Jack." Kara walked out the door and headed for her apartment. When she walked in, she found Dean sitting on the couch watching t.v. and John sitting at the kitchen counter looking through newspapers.

"How was school?" Dean asked.

"Boring." Kara answered, walking into the kitchen. "Looking for another hunt?"

"Yes." John answered, looking up at her.

"Not another spirit. Those fuckers annoy me." Kara said, taking a Pepsi out of the fridge.

"Kara Nicole." John said sternly.

"Sorry." Kara muttered, taking a drink.

"You got homework?" John asked.

"Nope." Kara said, going up to her room.

"You sure?" John called after her.

"Yeah." Kara answered, going into her room and closing the door. She threw her bag on the floor and walked over to her computer. She started it up and looked through her email. She saw one from a screen name she didn't recognize and shrugged before clicking it. She almost cried when she saw a picture pop up of Adam, Ryan, and Jamie. They all looked pretty happy and Adam had his arm around Jamie's waist. Under the picture was a message from Ryan.

_Kare,  
Hey, how are you. Sorry I haven't contacted before. It took forever to find someone who knew your email. We all miss you so much. We haven't heard from you, we were all worried about you. We know you might be mad about this but after you told us about hunting, we all researched demons and we met a hunter named Gordon. He's around Dean's age and he really seems to know his stuff. Me and Adam picked up hunting pretty quick, but Jamie took a while, but now she's better than us. We miss you and hopefully we'll see you soon.  
Ry_

Kara cried slightly as she read the message. She didn't expect her friends to start hunting. She didn't want them to. It was too dangerous and she wanted them to be safe. Kara saved the email, deciding to answer it later, and moved over to her bed and backpack where she still had homework from over the weekend. As hard as she tried she couldn't concentrate so she threw her pen down and pushed her books off her bed. She pulled her pillow close to her and closed her eyes tight, trying to block out the images in her head of her friends dying because of her.

**Kinda bad, I know. But I needed to update so yeah. Reviews equal love, you all know that.**


	3. Question

Three weeks had passed and Ryan had not replied to Kara. She told him that she wished they hadn't started hunting that it was too dangerous.

It was a Saturday morning and Kara was sitting at the kitchen counter across from Dean eating a bowl of cereal when the front door opened.

"Good Morning." Shawn said, walking over to where Kara was sitting.

"Do you know how to knock?" Kara asked.

"You don't." Shawn said taking a bite of Kara's cereal.

"Jackass." Kara said, hitting him in the side lightly.

"What did I do?" Shawn asked, swallowing the cereal and smiling innocently.

"You know what you did." Kara said, mock glaring at him.

"I know no such thing." Shawn replied. Kara shook her head and returned to her breakfast.

"Kids, pack up. We got a…" John's voice came from his bedroom.

"Dad, Shawn's here." Dean yelled, cutting off his father. John walked out of his bedroom and onto the landing next to the kitchen.

"Hello Mr. Winchester." Shawn said awkwardly.

"Hello Shawn." John replied.

"Hey Shawn, I'll head over to your place in a sec, okay." Kara said, turning to Shawn.

"Alright, bye." Shawn waved to the three Winchesters before leaving the apartment.

"Kara, I don't want you talking to him." John told her.

"Why not?" Kara asked.

"Because he's dangerous." John said.

"How? He's about as dangerous as that glass of water." Kara said, pointing to a glass in the corner.

"His father is a hunter Kara." John told her.

"Wh-What?" Kara asked, confused.

"One of the best. His specialty was hunting Windegos." John explained.

"How do you know?" Kara asked.

"I met him twice before on hunts." John said.

"I don't believe you." Kara said, shaking her head.

"Kara, don't take that tone with me." John said sternly.

"You're lying. He's normal." Kara said, walking to her room. She walked in and locked the door behind her. "No Shawn is not the child of a hunter, he's normal and he doesn't know a damn thing about hunting." Kara paced back and forth for a few minutes until she heard the front door open and close. She waited a few more minutes before she walked out of her room and to the kitchen where there was a note on the counter from Dean, telling her that their father was mad and that they just left. Kara sighed and left the apartment before walking down the hall to Shawn's. She knocked softly and waited for someone to answer. It took a few seconds before Eric answered.

"Karey." Eric said smiling widely.

"Don't call me that Erica." Kara said, smirking as she walked into the apartment. "Where's Shawn."

"Hold on. Shawnie." Eric yelled toward the bedrooms.

"Eric stop calling me that." Shawn yelled as he walked out of his room and into the living room. "Hey Kara, what took so long?"

"My dad wanted to talk to me." Kara shrugged.

"Come on Jacky, you're taking too long. Gotta head out." Eric called into the apartment.

"Eric, stop it." Jack said, coming down the stairs. "Kara." Jack smiled at her.

"Hey Jack." Kara said, smiling back.

"Jacky, lets go." Eric said, walking out the door as Jack followed.

"Where're they going?" Kara asked.

"Dunno, don't care." Shawn shrugged. "Are you okay?" He looked at her worriedly.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Kara nodded. "So what do you have planned for today Shawny?" She smirked.

"Well I thought we could go to the park. It's nice out." Shawn told her, smiling.

"Park sounds fun." Kara smirked and pulled him out the door.

* * *

"Shawn, get off of me." Kara said, laughing around ten o'clock at night. Shawn had her on the ground and was on top of her, tickling her. 

"Make me." Shawn smirked and continued tickling her. Kara struggled to fight him off but she could barely breath from laughing so much.

"P-P-Please S-Sh-Shawn." Kara begged, still trying to fight him off. Shawn stopped tickling her and sat back smirking while Kara caught her breath.

"Okay because you asked so nicely." Shawn smirked.

"Y-You're a d-dick." Kara said, regaining her breath.

"Yes I do have one." Shawn smirked again. Kara shook her head and lightly punched him.

"Suuure you do." Kara smirked and laughed. Shawn gave her a mischievous look again before tickling her again.

"What was that?" Shawn asked, tickling her mercilessly.

"I-I'm sorry." Kara chocked out, trying to break free from him again.

"I didn't hear you." Shawn taunted.

"I'm sorry!" Kara yelled loudly. Shawn stopped tickling her and looked down at her. They were both panting slightly and staring at each other. Kara looked up at Shawn, his brown hair falling into his face. Shawn leaned down and brought their lips together into a soft kiss. Kara gasped slightly and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her. They were completely oblivious to anything that was going on around them until they heard someone clear their throat. They both jumped apart and looked up at Angela, Shawn's ex girlfriend that he had just broken up with two days before.

"Angela." Shawn started.

"Save it. We're broken up. Remember your two week rule." Angela said before turning and walking away, leaving Kara and Shawn alone at the park that was shrouded in shadows.

"Maybe we should get out of here." Kara said, pulling away from Shawn and standing up.

"Kara." Shawn started.

"Don't worry about it, lets head back." Kara cut him off and started walking toward the apartment.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Shawn yelled after her. Kara calmly turned around and looked at him, her expression unreadable.

"No." Kara said simply.

"What, why not?" Shawn asked, confused.

"Because I like you too much and I don't want to be one of your two week flings." Kara told him before turning around again and walking back for the apartment.

"I don't want you to be a two week fling." Shawn called after her. "I care about you too much."

"So what, I'll be a three week fling then?" Kara asked, not turning around.

"No, I want what Cory and Topanga have." Shawn said, following after her.

"No one can have what they have." Kara said, whipping around. "That doesn't even exist."

"How do you know?" Shawn asked.

"I just know and I'm not gonna be someone's trophy girl for two weeks and then be tossed to the side." Kara said before turning around again.

"Kara, stop." Shawn said, grabbing her arm and stopping her. Kara turned around and glared at him.

"What?" Kara asked.

"I don't want us to be a two week thing. I care too much about you to just date you and cast you aside. Kara, I think I might actually love you." Shawn told her.

"What?" Kara asked, shocked.

"I think, Kara Winchester, that I may love you." Shawn repeated.

"Shawn." Kara started but was cut off as Shawn brought their lips together again. Kara melted into his embrace and kissed him back gently. Shawn broke the kiss and placed his forehead against hers.

"Kara, will you be my girlfriend?" Shawn asked again. Kara gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Yes, I will." Kara smiled before bringing their lips together again.

**So yeah, not like a pictured it but I wanted to get this up tonight and I was fallin asleep at the computer so yeah. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Werewolf

A week later, Everyone around school had found out about Kara and Shawn going out, even Angela which had been bad. Now every time Angela saw either Shawn or Kara, she would glare at them which was starting to aggravate Kara to no end. The other people who found out about them kept whispering 'one more week' when they both passed together. On most occasions Shawn would turn around and yell that they would last longer than his previous relationships and that he really cared about her.

It was a Friday night and Kara was currently at her apartment waiting for her father to let her leave. He had found out about Shawn and had yelled for what seemed like two days about how he was dangerous and could get her hurt. Kara had argued back, saying that Shawn knows nothing about what they do and he's not part of that world. John had reluctantly given in but said that he waned to know where they were at all times. Kara just rolled her eyes and nodded.

It was six o'clock by the time John came out of his room with a duffle bag in his hand.

"Hunt?" Kara asked.

"Yes. Something simple. Dean will stay here with you, make sure nothing happens." John said.

"Yes sir." Kara said, rolling her eyes. John then walked out the door and left for his hunt, not telling her how long he would be gone. She waited five minutes before walking out of the apartment and walking over to Shawn's just down the hall. Without knocking, she walked in to find Jack and Eric arguing in the kitchen and Shawn no where in sight.

"Hey." Kara said, stopping the arguing between the two men.

"Karey." Eric smiled and rushed over to her, giving her a hug and picking her off the ground.

"Eric, Kara likes the ground thank you very much." Kara said as Eric placed her back on the ground.

"Hi Kara." Jack said, almost sadly. He had always sounded like that since Kara and Shawn started going out.

"Hi Jack." Kara said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "So where's my boyfriend?" She asked, looking around.

"In his room." Eric answered.

"Thanks Erica." Kara smirked before making her way up to his room where the door was closed. Quietly, she opened it and slipped inside. He was laying on his bed, his eyes closed and headphones in his ears. Kara smirked and walked over to the bed and gently placed her legs on either side of him before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his neck. Shawn jumped slightly and opened his eyes to see Kara smirking above him.

"What the hell." Shawn said, turning off his iPod.

"Good to see you too." Kara said, smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"It's six o'clock and I was bored. Wanted to see my boyfriend." Kara told him, shrugging.

"Really?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, but he wasn't home so I decided to see you." Kara said, smirking.

"Fine, I see how it is." Shawn said, pouting.

"Come on Shawn, you know I was joking." Kara said, looking down at him. He didn't answer. Kara rolled her eyes and leaned down, kissing him sweetly. Shawn immediately responded and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down closer to him. The door opened behind them and they both jumped, seeing Jack and Eric at the door.

"Sorry, just wanted to tell you we were leaving." Jack said, looking away.

"Go Shawnie." Eric said smiling.

"Shut up Eric." The three others yelled. Without another word, Jack pulled Eric away from the door and out of the apartment.

"How about we go see a movie." Kara suggested.

"Alright, but first, I kind of need to get up." Shawn told her.

"Oh sorry." Kara said, moving off of Shawn so he could get off the bed. They both walked out of his room and out of the apartment, smiling.

* * *

After the movie, Kara and Shawn decided to go to the park for a few hours before heading home. They both sat in the grass, looking up at the stars that were visible from their position. 

"This is nice." Kara said, cuddling closer to Shawn.

"Yeah it is." Shawn said, kissing the top of her head. Kara smiled and turned to him, placing a small kiss on his lips.

"I say we just stay here." Kara told him.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Shawn nodded. Suddenly there was a growl from behind them. Not really close, but Kara could hear it clearly.

"What was that?" Shawn asked. Kara looked up at the sky and silently swore to herself. There was a full moon.

"Uh, probably just a dog. How about we head home. I'm kinda tired." Kara said, scrambling to get up.

"Alright." Shawn said, confused as he got up and followed Kara away from the park and toward the apartment that was pretty close. They both got into the elevator and when they got to the third floor, Shawn walked Kara to her door.

"Thanks Shawn. Sorry, I just got tired all of a sudden." Kara told him.

"It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Shawn said softly.

"Definitely." She said, giving him a small kiss before walking into her apartment. She closed the door and found Dean sitting on the couch.

"Back already?" Dean asked.

"Problem at the park." Kara told him.

"What kind of problem?" Dean asked.

"Werewolf kind of problem." Kara said, grabbing a gun out of the locked trunk beside the couch.

"Werewolf?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Now we gotta go kill the bastard." Kara said, tossing him a gun and heading back for the door. She opened it and walked out with Dean right behind her.

When they both got to the Park, they began searching around for the werewolf. They split up to try and find it faster. As Kara was walking through a few trees, she heard the growl coming to her fast.

"Dean!" Kara yelled.

"Kara!" She heard Dean say about twenty or thirty feet away.

"Dean. I found him!" Kara yelled as the werewolf came into view. Kara picked up her gun but immediately froze. She'd only taken on one other werewolf since she was a kid and she was wasted at the time. Thoughts of what happened the first time she hunted a werewolf invaded her mind and she couldn't move, couldn't say anything as the werewolf picked her up and threw her to the ground. Kara hit the ground with a loud thump. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as she landed hard on her arm. The werewolf started for her again but she couldn't get her gun out again.

"Dean!" Kara yelled louder. As the werewolf went to kill her, three shots were fired one after the other. The werewolf gave a look of surprise before falling dead. After he was sure it was dead, Dean rushed over to Kara and helped her up.

"Kara, you okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine. Just hurt my arm." Kara promised him.

"Alright, lets head back and get you to bed." Dean said, walking back to the apartment, making sure Kara was in his sight at all times.

"I'm not a kid Dean." Kara said bitterly.

"You're my _baby _sister." Dean said, putting emphasis on the word 'baby.' Kara just rolled her eyes and allowed Dean to lead her back to the apartment.

When they got back, Dean gave Kara a pain killer and told her to go to bed. She rolled her eyes but followed his orders. She changed into a pair of black pajama bottoms and a black long sleeved shirt before crawling into bed and falling asleep.

**Yay I'm special. Two updates in one day. You all so better worship me. lol. Anyway, like always Review and I'll give ya a cookie.**


	5. Punches

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever but I kinda didn't know how to continue this story. I mean, I got the third part of the story in my head already but I still gotta get through this part which will take a while. Hopefully I'll have this updated again sometime this week since Thanksgiving Break starts Wednesday.**

"Kara, can you answer the question?" Mr. Feeny asked, snapping Kara out of her daydream.

"I don't even know the question Mr. Feeny." Kara replied, looking up at him.

"Were you even paying attention?" Mr. Feeny asked.

"Not really." Kara shook her head.

"Does she ever pay attention to anything else but Shawn?" Angela asked, glaring at her.

"Shut it Angela, just because Shawn dumped your sorry ass doesn't mean you have to be a bitch." Kara said.

"How about we don't talk about Shawn when Shawn's sitting right here." Shawn muttered, sinking down in his seat.

"The only reason Shawn asked you out is because you're easier to sleep with than me." Angela said.

"You so did not just say that." Kara said, standing up and moving over to Angela.

"Girls, enough!" Mr. Feeny yelled.

"What if I did." Angela challenged, standing up. Kara raised her arm and punched Angela square in the jaw.

"Kara!" Shawn yelled.

"Ms. Winchester!" Mr. Feeny yelled at the same time.

"She deserved it!" Kara yelled as Shawn grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from Angela.

"Kara, calm down." Shawn whispered.

"No, the bitch pissed me off." Kara told him.

"Kara." Shawn said again in a softer tone. Kara instantly calmed down and gave a small nod.

"Kara, go to the principals office now." Mr. Feeny said.

"Fine." Kara muttered, pulling away from Shawn, grabbing her bag and walking out of the class. She walked down the empty halls and entered the principals office.

"Ms. Winchester." He said kindly.

"Mr. Feeny sent me here for punching Angela." Kara said, sitting down across from him.

"Ms. Winchester, you know we don't tolerate violence here." He told her.

"Well duh, it's a school. She deserved it though." Kara said.

"I'm going to have to call your parents down here." He told her.

"Parent. I only have my father and brothers." Kara told him.

"I will have to call your father down here." He corrected himself.

"Have fun breaking the news to him." Kara muttered, sitting back in the chair.

* * *

"Kara did what?" John practically yelled. 

"I punched Angela cause she was sayin shit." Kara told him.

"Kara, watch your language." John said sternly.

"Sorry." Kara muttered.

"It seems Ms. Moore said something about Kara's boyfriend and they started fighting." The Principal said.

"Boyfriend." John yelled, turning to Kara. "I told you I didn't want you talking to him."

"Dad can we not do this now." Kara muttered.

"I'm sorry but I will have to suspend Kara for a week." The principal told them.

"I understand." John nodded before leading Kara out of the principal's office and out of the school.

"I told you to stay away from him." John said angrily.

"Looks like I didn't listen." Kara muttered, getting into the truck and sitting back.

"Kara I'm telling you this for your own good. Stay away from him." John said.

"He's not a god damn hunter, he doesn't know anything about hunting." Kara yelled. "He's just a normal guy who likes me."

"His father's a hunter. Do you think that he just left his son alone and never told him anything about hunting?" John yelled back as he drove back toward the apartment.

"Maybe he didn't want his kid following in his footsteps, he knew how dangerous all this shit was." Kara yelled.

"Watch your language Kara Nicole." John yelled.

"No." Kara said glaring at him. John parked outside the apartment and Kara immediately jumped out of the truck. She ran into the building and got into the elevator before John even made it into the building. She got off on the third floor and walked into the apartment to find Dean sitting on the couch.

"Kara, why you home so early?" Dean asked.

"Bitch said shit about me and Shawn so I punched her." Kara said as she walked toward her room.

"Kara Nicole!" John yelled, walking into the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

"What?" Kara whipped around and crossed her arms.

"If you go near that boy ever again, there will be consequences." John told her.

"Well he's my boyfriend so I will be near that boy a lot more." Kara told him. John took her arm roughly and pulled her toward him.

"Kara I'm being serious." John told her.

"So am I." Kara said, trying to pull her arm back.

"Do not test my patience." John said in a low voice.

"What if I do?" Kara asked. A second later, she found herself thrown against the counter in the kitchen. She slumped down against the cabinets as Dean rushed over to her.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Dean half yelled, kneeling down beside Kara.

"Kara, I'm sorry." John said, shocked by his own actions.

"Stay away from me." Kara muttered as Dean helped her into her room.

"Kara, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Why did dad do that?" Kara asked, sitting down on her bed.

"He was angry, he didn't mean it." Dean said, sitting down beside her.

"He did mean it, I know he did." Kara muttered to herself.

"He didn't Kara. You know when dad gets mad he can't control his temper." Dean said.

"But he never hurt me before. Not physically." Kara said.

"It was an accident Kara. But I won't let him do it again, alright." Dean said softly. Kara gave a small nod as Dean kissed the top of her head and left. Kara sighed and pulled out her laptop, opening it and signing onto the internet. She opened her mailbox and found a reply from Ryan.

_Kara,  
We knew you'd be mad when you found out about the hunting but if you can do it than why can't we? Besides, Gordon's looking out for us. We've been on hunts non-stop since I left you the message which is why it's taken forever for me to reply to your message. Adam and Jamie say hi by the way. We all really miss you and hope that you're alright. Maybe we'll see you on a hunt.  
Ry_

"God damnit Ryan." Kara muttered under her breath. She hated that they were hunting. They were too inexperienced. They said they had an experienced hunter teaching them but that didn't mean anything. As Kara typed a reply to him, she heard yelling in the living room followed by a door slamming. A few minutes later there was a soft knock at her door and Dean walked in.

"Hey, dad left on a hunt and I was gonna go grab something to eat, wanna go with?" Dean asked.

"Y-Yeah." Kara nodded, getting out of bed and walking out of the apartment with Dean.

* * *

They returned to the apartment a few hours later, both laughing at something from the past that Dean brought up. 

"That was mean to do to Sammy though. I mean, he looked like a cue ball for months." Kara said, still laughing.

"If it was so mean, why are you laughing?" Dean asked.

"Because it was funny too." Kara said, sitting down on the couch as Dean plopped down beside her and turned on the tv.

"Well then it wasn't mean." Dean said.

"Where did you get that logic, it was very mean." Kara said, flipping through channels.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" Dean asked teasingly.

"Hey, I've got no school tomorrow." Kara shrugged before stopping on Queer as Folk.

"Oh hell no, we're not watching this." Dean told her.

"Why not? Brian and Justin are sexy." Kara told him.

"Because I aint watchin two guys have sex." Dean told her, trying to wrestle the remote from her.

"But they're hot." Kara told him, keeping the remote behind her back.

"Karebear, give me the remote." Dean said.

"Make me De." Kara challenged. Dean smirked and started tickling her, causing her to laugh and try to push him away.

"De, stop." Kara laughed.

"Then give me the remote." Dean said. Kara's hold on the remote loosened and Dean took it out of her hands. He stopped tickling her and turned to the tv where he flipped channels until he stopped on A Nightmare before Christmas.

"Okay, that works." Kara said, sitting up again and laying her head on Dean's shoulder. They watched the movie together and soon both were asleep on the couch.


	6. Thanksgiving

**I know I haven't updated in forever, almost two months, I just never got around to it. Hopefully this will last ya until I get the next chapter up. maybe next week.**

Around Thanksgiving, Kara was still upset at what her father had said and done to her. She didn't understand why he wouldn't let her see Shawn and why he thought he had to hit her to get his point across. The day after that happened, Kara had gone to see Shawn, telling him what had happened. Shawn had looked angry at what her father had done to her and clenched his fists, but when Kara kissed him, he softened and kissed her back, just happy that they were together.

For Thanksgiving night, both Kara and Dean were invited over to Shawn's apartment where he, Jack, and Eric were going to have Thanksgiving dinner for their friends and family. It had been Shawn's idea to invite Dean, even though they didn't know him well, so he could meet his girlfriend's older brother. Always good to be on the big bro's good side.

"I still don't know why I'm going." Dean muttered as he stood by Kara's bedroom door while she got ready.

"Because I am and you're not gonna be alone on Thanksgiving." Kara said, slipping on a pair of black jeans and a purple long sleeved off the shoulder top. She straightened her hair and applied some make-up before turning back to Dean.

"I can really just stay here." Dean said, turning toward the kitchen.

"Dean, don't argue. You're going." Kara said, pointing a finger at him.

"These are your friends carebear." Dean said.

"Yeah and they can be yours too. You'd prolly get along well with Eric and Jack." Kara said, walking out of her bedroom and slipping on her black vans.

"Kara…" Dean started.

"Dean, stop it. Dad's gone and Smammy's off at College. You're going with." Kara grabbed his arm and led him out of the apartment and over to Shawn's. She knocked on the door a few times before Eric answered.

"Karey!" Eric half yelled, hugging Kara and picking her up.

"Erica, put me down!" Kara yelled.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Eric put her down." Jack said from the kitchen. Eric put her back down on the ground and Kara went over to Jack, hugging him lightly.

"Hey Jack." Kara said, kissing his cheek.

"Hi Kara. How are you?" He asked softly, releasing her from the hug.

"I'm good." Kara said before going back to the door where Dean was standing. "Eric, Jack, this is my big brother Dean. Dean, that's Eric and Jack."

"Hey Deany." Eric said with a smile.

"Erica, leave him alone. He'll kick your ass." Kara said with a smirk. Eric just turned to go back into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"Not much." Dean shrugged.

"Where's…" Kara started but was cut off when the door opened and Shawn walked in with Cory and Topanga. Shawn looked over at her and Kara instantly hugged him, placing a soft kiss to his lips but Shawn pulled back, confusing Kara.

"Kara, you know I don't believe in kissing before marriage, what would your brother say?" Shawn asked, making Kara roll her eyes.

"He'd say that he isn't buying that for a second." Dean told them. There was a knock at the door and soon all of Cory's family, along with Mr. Feeney walked into the room. And behind all of them was Angela. Kara glared and Shawn, sensing something would happen, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against him.

"What is she doing here?" Kara half growled.

"Cory and Topanga invited her. I didn't know until we were coming up here." Shawn whispered.

"If she tries anything, I swear." Kara threatened.

"We'll just make sure you two stay away from each other." Shawn said as he led her over to the food. Kara looked up and saw Dean and Jack talking.

"I knew they'd get along." Kara said with a small smile.

"Your brother and my brother getting along. That's gotta be good for us." Shawn said, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, maybe." Kara said as they both got their food and sat down at the long table that had been set up around the kitchen. Kara sat down in between Dean and Shawn and began eating while the whole table erupted in conversation.

"So Dean, your Kara's brother?" Amy Matthews asked.

"Yes, she is unfortunately my little sister." Dean said making Kara hit him and everyone at the table laugh.

"You know you love me." Kara said with a smirk.

"Keep believing that Carebear." Dean said, ruffling her hair. Kara swatted his hand away and fixed her hair, sticking her tongue out at him.

"So Kara, where do you plan on going to College?" Alan Matthews asked.

"Um…I'm not sure right now." Kara said, looking down.

"You haven't applied yet?" Cory asked.

"Well I did apply to a few colleges…In Kansas." Kara said, picking the first state she could think of.

"Why Kansas?" Amy asked.

"Because…Because…" Kara said, thinking.

"We have an uncle down there so it's cheaper because of the instate tuition." Dean covered for her.

"What about Pennbrook up here?" Alan asked.

"I'm thinking of applying there too. Just to see if I can get in." Kara said, biting her lip.

"I'm sure you'll get in. I mean, they let Eric in." Cory said.

"Yeah, they let me in." Eric said, clearly not understanding what Cory meant.

"Exactly." Cory said. When they finished dinner, they loaded the dishwasher and sat in the living room around the coffee table. Shawn sat in an armchair and pulled Kara down on top of him. Kara smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Kara." Kara looked up to see Amy, Topanga, and Cory's little sister Morgan standing in the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." Kara gave him a soft kiss before getting up and walking over to the kitchen.

"Yes?" Kara asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of Shawn." Amy said.

"What do you mean Ms. Matthews?" Kara asked.

"Well, he wasn't really the boyfriend type." Amy started.

"Until he met you." Morgan finished.

"I know, I heard about that." Kara said.

"You've been really good for him. He even looks happier." Amy said with a smile.

"Angela doesn't think so." Kara said bitterly.

"Just ignore her." Amy said calmly.

"Kick her ass." Morgan said with a smirk.

"Morgan." Amy said harshly.

"Sorry." Morgan said.

"I already hit her and my dad almost killed me." Kara said.

"For one punch?" Morgan asked.

"Well, when I was in seventh grade, I was already in a bad mood and this girl was talking about my family, saying all this bad stuff so I kinda beat her up." Kara said.

"Could you teach me." Morgan said excitedly.

"No, fighting is bad." Kara said, trying not to laugh. Fighting was exactly how she stayed alive. "I've learned from my mistakes."

"That's very good." Amy said.

"Shawn's been good for me too." Kara shrugged.

"He's very lucky to have you." Amy said with a smile.

"Thank you Ms. Matthews." Kara smiled. "Is that all, I'd really like to spend some time with Shawn."

"Yes dear." Amy nodded. Kara smiled over at her again before turning and walking back over to the chair to find Shawn just sitting down.

"Why'd you get up?" Kara asked before turning to Dean who was looking over at them.

"He wanted to talk." Shawn said.

"Was it bad?" Kara asked.

"Actually, he said that I was good for you." Shawn said with a smile. "Said he approved but if I hurt you, I'd be hurting a lot more than you."

"Yeah, Dean's like that." Kara said, snuggling closer to him. About half an hour later, everyone started leaving.

"Kara, I'm heading back." Dean said.

"Okay, I'm coming." Kara said, moving to stand up.

"No, you can stay. Just be home by Midnight." Dean said ruffling her hair and walking out of the apartment.

"Hey, we're heading out. We'll be back later." Jack said as he and Eric left the apartment, leaving Shawn and Kara alone.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kara asked.

"What movie?" Shawn asked. Kara shrugged and got up, going through the collection. She eventually settled on Disturbia and put it into the DVD player. She grabbed the remote and went over to the couch, sitting next to Shawn. She played the movie and leaned against him as Shawn wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." Shawn whispered softly.

"I love you too." Kara sighed. They watched the movie and Shawn always waited for Kara to jump at the scary parts but she never did. She saw worse stuff on a daily basis, a psychopath living next door trying to kill you was nothing compared to spirits and Wendigos. When the movie was over, Kara looked down at her watch and saw that it was eleven fifty five.

"I should go back." Kara said tiredly.

"I'll walk you back to your apartment." Shawn said, leading her out the door and down the hall to her apartment.

"I guess I should go in." Kara said.

"I guess you should." Shawn nodded.

"See you tomorrow?" Kara asked.

"Of course." Shawn said, leaning down and capturing her lips with his in a tender kiss. When he pulled apart, he kissed her forehead and opened the door for her. She smiled and said goodnight before disappearing into the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"You have fun?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay over there this late." Kara said, hugging him.

"Don't mention it. Especially not to dad." Dean said, kissing the top of her head and walking into his room. Smiling, Kara grabbed a Pepsi out of the fridge and went back up to her room. She closed the door behind her and plopped down onto her bed with a big smile on her face as she fell asleep.

**So what do you think? Reviews are love. **


	7. Nightmares Begin

_"Kara, help us. Please."_

Kara woke up with a start, breathing heavily. She had been having the same dream since Thanksgiving and it was now about two days away from Christmas. Every night it was always the same. Kara walked into a room that seemed familiar but she could never place it. When she turned to the side, she found everyone she cared deeply for laying on the ground in their own blood. Jamie, Adam, Ryan, Cory, Topanga, Eric, Jack, Sam, Dean, her father, Angel, Shawn. Every time, it was someone different begging for her help but it always woke her up.

Kara slipped out of her bed and walked out of her room, finding that it was all quiet in the apartment. John was out on a hunt while Dean was fast asleep in his room. As quietly as she could, Kara slipped out of the apartment and walked down the hall, using the key Shawn had given her to get into Shawn's apartment. She quietly closed the door behind her and locked it before sneaking into Shawn's room. She closed the bedroom door behind her and slipped into Shawn's bed, cuddling against his side and laying her head on his chest. A moment later, Shawn woke up, surprised to see Kara laying beside him.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"I had a bad dream and didn't want to be alone." Kara said, looking up at him. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not." Shawn said, pulling her closer to him. Kara relaxed in his embrace and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kara woke up to find Shawn looking down at her with a small smile on his face.

"Morning." Shawn said, kissing the top of her head.

"Morning." Kara replied, snuggling closer to him.

"So do you want to tell me about the dream that had you so scared?" Shawn asked.

"I'd rather not say." Kara said, trying to push the images out of her mind. "It just scared me at the time and I didn't want to be alone."

"You sure you don't want to tell me?" Shawn asked.

"I'm sure. It's just a stupid thing anyway." Kara said pulling away and looking up at him.

"Alright." Shawn nodded, giving her a soft kiss. "So do you want any breakfast?"

"No, I should get back. Make sure Dean isn't worrying." Kara said, getting out of bed and walking out of his room. She started to sneak toward the door, but it was pointless; Jack and Eric were already in the kitchen eating breakfast. The floor creaked, causing both of the guys to look up.

"Karey." Eric smiled.

"What are you doing here so early?" Jack asked.

"I came by last night because I had a bad dream and couldn't sleep." Kara answered as she continued on toward the door. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." They both said as Kara walked out. The second the door was closed, Kara could distinctively hear Eric yelling 'Go Shawny' in his victory voice. Kara rolled her eyes and quickly got back to her apartment, hoping that at least Dean was asleep.

Luckily, he was. Kara walked into the kitchen and pulled a bowl out of the cabinet, filling it with Lucky Charms. Kara poured in the milk and sat at the small island, but didn't eat her breakfast. Instead, she sat there, staring into the bowl and thinking about the dream. She hated seeing the people she loved die. Even if it was only a dream, it was real enough for her.

"Earth to Kara." Kara jumped at the sound of Dean's voice. She looked up at him and from the expression on his face, he had been calling her for some while.

"Hey." Kara said weakly.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, trying to read his baby sister.

"Bad dream." Kara answered, taking a bite of her now soggy cereal.

"You need to talk about it?" Dean asked. Kara debated it for a while in her head before shaking her head.

"I'll be fine De." Kara promised.

"You sure?" Dean asked again.

"I'm completely fine." Kara assured him. She got up from the island and put her bowl in the sink before plopping herself down on the couch. She grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels before finally settling with Scooby Doo.

"Kare, you know you can tell me if something's wrong, right?" Dean asked, walking over and sitting down on the end of the couch.

"I know De. I really truly promise that I'm fine." Kara said, laying down on the couch with her head laying on his leg. She curled herself up on the couch and stared at the tv before falling asleep.

_

* * *

__Kara was again in that room that she knew she'd been in a thousand times but still she could not place it. It was pitch black except for the small sliver of moonlight seeping through a crack on the ceiling. _

"_Okay, who's here this time?" Kara asked, looking around. She knew someone was going to be here and just wanted to get it over with. A minute passed and she received no answer. "Don't fuck around, I know someone's here." Again all she received was silence. "God damnit."_

"_Kara." Kara whipped around at the sound of the voice but saw nothing. "Kara." She heard the whisper again but still saw nothing._

"_Stop playing games!" Kara yelled loudly. "Just get me out of here!"_

"_Kara." This time when Kara turned around, she was met with bright yellow eyes._

"_What are you doing here?" Kara asked, glaring up at the figure. She knew from her father's stories that this was the reason for her hunting life. This was the reason she never met her mother._

"_Ouch, I'm hurt Kare bear." The demon taunted. _

"Don't _call me that." Kara said harshly. The demon just laughed coldly. "What do you want?!"_

"_Do you really think that you're safe?" The demon asked. "Do you really think they're safe?" Yellow eyes pointed behind Kara who reluctantly turned to find everyone from her previous dreams locked in a cage that just seemed to come out of nowhere. _

"_Why are you doing this?" Kara asked, looking at everyone she loved in pain. She felt tears burning the back of her eyes but she wouldn't let them out._

"_To show you what will happen if you don't join me." Yellow eyes told me._

"_So if I join you, you'll stop hurting them?" Kara asked, looking at the demon again._

"_Yes." Yellow eyes nodded. "Do we have an agreement?" Before Kara could respond, she heard Shawn calling her name and she was shaken awake._

* * *

Kara sat up bolt right, trying to catch her breath.

"Kara." Kara turned beside her and saw Shawn kneeling beside the couch, looking at her concerned. "Are you alright?"

"B-Bad D-Dream." Kara managed to get out. "Just a bad dream."

"You sure that's all?" Shawn pressed. He knew something else was wrong with Kara but knew if she didn't want to say anything, she wouldn't.

"Yeah. Just a scary nightmare. I'm already over it." Kara promised him. Shawn seemed to accept that answer for now and kissed her forehead. "So what are you doing over here anyway?"

"Dean let me in." Shawn said. "Told him I was gonna take you out."

"Where are you taking me exactly?" Kara asked.

"You'll find out." Shawn said with a smirk as he picked her up off the couch and started pushing her toward her room. "Now go get dressed."

"Alright, alright." Kara said, deciding not to fight him. She went into her room and closed the door behind her before heading over to her closet and pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans and a red long sleeved shirt. She quickly changed into them and grabbed her white winter jacket off of her desk chair before walking out of her room and slipping on her vans that were sitting by the door.

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Kara asked as she pulled on her jacket and grabbed her keys off of the kitchen island.

"Not yet." Shawn said, leading her out the door.

* * *

"Ow." Kara said as she fell hard.

"Kara, you okay?" Shawn asked, a slight laugh in his voice.

"No, I hurt my butt." Kara said pouting. "And now my butt's cold."

"Here, let me help you up." Shawn said, balancing himself and taking Kara's hands in his. Kara moved to stand herself up and failed miserably, causing Shawn to fall down on top of her.

"Damnit." Kara muttered under her breath. "Whose idea was this?"

"You know you're having fun." Shawn said with a smirk down at her.

"Oh yes, trying to balance myself on this pieces of metal." Kara rolled her eyes and slightly lifted up her foot which was concealed in an ice skate. Kara's back was starting to get cold, Shawn still on top of her, pushing her down into the cold. She shivered involuntarily and Shawn noticed.

"Sorry." Shawn said, pushing himself up and picking up Kara, balancing himself better this time so he didn't fall over again.

"I think I've fallen enough for one day." Kara said as she and Shawn skated off the ice and onto the sidelines where the benches sat.

"You can never fall enough when you're ice skating." Shawn said, making Kara smile.

"Yes you can and I just reached my limit thank you very much." Kara pulled off the skates and sat them down beside her as Shawn did the same.

"Fine, no more skating today." Shawn pouted, causing Kara to laugh. "But you have to promise we will on Christmas."

"I don't know…" Kara started.

"How about tomorrow then, Christmas Eve?" Shawn asked again, hopeful. Kara couldn't resist the tone and nodded.

"Fine, tomorrow." Shawn smiled and kissed her lovingly. Kara kissed back with the same amount of passion before pulling away, both panting to catch their breath.

"W-We should get back." Kara said, pushing herself off the bench. Shawn nodded and stood up, following her to the little skate rental area to return the skates and grab their shoes. They quickly slipped them on before walking out of the skating rink and into the cold air of the December night. Kara pulled her jacket closer to her body trying to keep warm when Shawn wrapped his arms around her. Kara instantly melted against him as they walked in comfortable silence back to the apartments.

By the time they got back, it was already eleven. Shawn led her up to her room and she opened her door, finding Dean in there sitting on the couch.

"Hey De." Kara said sleepily, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Where have you guys been?" Dean asked, still looking at the t.v. Kara could tell that he was trying to give them their space but he was still very protective of her.

"Ice skating." Shawn answered.

"Kara can ice skate?" Dean asked, turning toward the couple with a raised eyebrow.

"Not very well." Kara said, making Shawn chuckle again. This time, a yawn did slip past Kara's lips.

"You alright?" Dean asked. Kara mentally cursed him in his head and promised herself that the next person who asked her that would get hurt.

"I'm fine. Just sleepy." Kara answered.

"Then you should get some sleep." Dean told her. Kara only nodded before turning to Shawn.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Shawn said, placing a kiss to her lips and walking out of the apartment. Kara sighed and walked out of the living room and into her room. She quickly stripped off her clothes and changed into her warm pajamas. She crawled into her bed and fell into a restless sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Okay, I know it took forever, I've just been real busy with my other stories and my ideas for that. I'll try and update this and my others very soon. Maybe Fully Alive and Going Under this weekend. **


	8. Surprise Visitor

The next morning, Kara woke up, feeling more tired than she did the night before. Yellow eyes hadn't come back into her dreams, but she had almost lost it, hearing the screams of her brothers as they begged for their lives. The screams were enough to wake her up instantly but what had disturbed her the most was who was causing her brothers pain.

"_Kara, please help us." Sam pleaded._

Kara tried to shake the thought out of her head.

"_Don't do this Carebear." Dean begged._

Kara felt like her head was going to explode.

"_It's time that you two fell from grace." Kara had said evilly before slitting both of her brothers' throats._

Kara picked up a glass from her bedside table and threw it against the wall. It made a satisfying crash before falling to the ground in little tiny pieces. Kara sat in bed, trying to control her breathing and keep the tears down when Dean opened the door.

"Kara, what happened?" Dean asked.

"Uh…the glass over there fell off my table." Kara answered, looking over at where the glass now lay broken beside her desk. "Scared me awake."

"My baby sister scared of a glass shattering?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I wasn't expecting it. Leave me alone." Kara said, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"You're slipping there Carebear." Dean said, laughing to himself before leaving the room. Kara took a few more minutes to push the dream out of her mind before getting out of bed and changing into a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. She brushed out her hair and fixed it so it flowed gently down her back before walking out into the living room and found Dean sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Where's dad?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Hunt's taking a little longer than expected. He won't be back for a while." Dean said, not looking up from the TV. I knew he didn't want to see the hurt on my face. I didn't want him to see it either.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked. It was Christmas Eve so I figured Dean and I would probably try to spend most of it together.

"Shawn came by about half an hour ago. Said you two had a date and that he would pick you up at one." I looked over at the clock and saw that it was twelve forty five.

"You know, you can come with us if you want." I told him. I really didn't want to think about him being alone either today or tomorrow. The holidays were supposed to be about family and I couldn't think about him being all by himself with dad on a hunt, Sammy at College, and me out with Shawn.

"Oh that'll be fun. Tagging along with my sister on her date, playing third wheel." Dean gave a dry laugh. "I think I'll pass."

"I don't want you to be alone." Kara said sadly.

"I'll go find something to do." Dean said, turning off the TV and standing up.

"Like what?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. Drive around, look for a girl." Dean shrugged. "The usual."

"No Dean. Don't spend your time with some random chick." Kara practically begged. "You deserve better than that."

"Kara…" Dean started.

"Please." Dean looked down at his sister and sighed.

"I won't spend it with some random girl." Dean said, kissing the top of Kara's head. "I'll see if Eric and Jack are doing anything."

"Thanks De." Kara said, hugging Dean close. She would always rather have him hanging out with friends than with some sleazy girl. There was a knock at the door and Kara ran for it, finding Shawn on the other side, wearing his black leather jacket, black beanie, and gloves.

"Ready to go?" Shawn asked with his normal half smile.

"Yeah." Kara nodded as she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on, slipping on her vans at the same time. Before walking out the door, she turned to Dean who was still standing by the kitchen. "Remember what we talked about." With that, she walked out of the apartment, Shawn beside her.

"What were you talking about?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. Brother, sister stuff." I answered as we got into the elevator and rode down to the main level. Shawn still didn't have a car and there was no way Dean was going to give up the Impala, so they walked down the street and around the corner to the ice arena. The place wasn't huge, but it was cozy and romantic, especially during the winter months.

Kara and Shawn both traded in their shoes for ice skates and laced them up, heading onto the ice again.

"So what are Cory and Topanga doing for Christmas?" Kara asked, taking hold of Shawn's hand as they skated around.

"Who knows? More than likely some lovey dovey stuff." Shawn said, shrugging.

"As opposed to us?" Kara asked, turning around and skating backwards, still holding onto Shawn's hand.

"We're different." Shawn said, skating closer to Kara. "Their lovey dovey stuff is Cory doing whatever Topanga tells him. Our lovey dovey is doing what we both enjoy and having a lot of fun."

"Guess so." Kara shrugged as she continued to skate backwards. "It is actually really nice here."

"I knew this place would grow on you." Shawn said with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh you did now?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow. Shawn just nodded with that smirk still present on his face. Kara rolled her eyes and pushed him away before turning around and skating down the ice, Shawn following after her. Kara dodged the people around her, making sure not to hurt anyone as she skated away from Shawn. She wasn't quick enough and soon found Shawn's arms wrapped around her waist as Shawn pulled her to a stop. Kara let out a small squeak of surprise and then laughed with Shawn.

"Gotcha." Shawn whispered in her ear. Kara only shivered in response.

"How about we get off the ice for today." Kara asked.

"As you wish." Shawn said as he escorted Kara off the ice and over to the bench so they could take off their skates. They then went to the little room and got their shoes back and slipped them on before walking up to the second level where the couches were. Kara and Shawn sat down and the nearest one, but Shawn got up a second later.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked.

"I'll be right back." Shawn said before disappearing. Kara sat confused, waiting for him to come back. She didn't have to wait long, for a few seconds later, Shawn was back and holding two Styrofoam cups. He handed me one and I took a small sip, finding it to be Hot Chocolate.

"How are you so perfect?" Kara asked as Shawn sat down and she laid her head on his chest.

"What can I say? It's a gift." Kara rolled her eyes and lightly hit his chest. She took another sip of her hot chocolate and sighed, laying her head back down on his chest. A minute later, a kid came by with a camera and asked to snap one of them. Kara didn't say anything, but Shawn said sure. Shawn pulled her closer to him and they both smiled happily as the boy snapped the photo. He thanked them before walking away to another couple.

"Kinda odd." Kara muttered.

"Maybe he works for the yearbook committee or something." Shawn shrugged awkwardly, since Kara's head was still on his chest.

"Probably." Kara shrugged again. They were both silent again, enjoying being in each other's company. That was, until Kara heard the voice.

"Kara." Kara's head shot up at the sound of her name coming from his lips.

* * *

**Oh, bet ya don't know who it is. It could be all sorts of people. It could be...  
Ryan  
Declan  
Adam  
John  
Sammy  
Riley  
Connor  
Jimmy  
A Demon  
And so much more.**

**I'll prolly update tomorrow, seeing as I have PSAE's Wed. and Thurs. and I really don't wanna study. lol. Tell me what ya think, as always. :)**


	9. Fight

"Oh my god." Kara muttered, jumping off of the couch and into the waiting arms a few feet away from her. "Angel, what are you doing here?"

"Missed you. Decided to surprise you for Christmas." Angel said, hugging Kara close to her and kissing the top of her head.

"You know I don't like surprises." Kara said, smiling up at him and hitting his arm as she pulled away from him.

"Yes you do. Deep down you know you love my surprises." Angel said, smiling down at her. Kara was so lost in those chocolate brown eyes; she completely forgot about Shawn until she heard him clear his throat.

"Oh." Kara's cheeks turned pink as she turned back to her boyfriend. "Shawn, this is Angel. Angel this is Shawn. My boyfriend." Angel's face fell slightly but he tried to cover it up before either Kara or Shawn saw.

"Nice to meet you." Angel said, extending his hand. Shawn hesitated for a moment before doing the same, shaking the vampire's hand.

"Same here." Even though Shawn said this, Kara could feel the tension.

"Angel, don't you have to be at work though?" Kara asked. Angel had told her a while ago that after Kara left Sunnydale, he had followed in her footsteps and headed for Los Angeles where he opened Angel Investigations to help the helpless.

"I had Doyle and Cordy cover for me this week." Angel explained.

"I don't think they can sub for you though." Kara said. She knew that Doyle was Angel's half-demon friend and that Cordelia was his secretary, but she still didn't think they could hunt things on their own.

"I didn't have a choice. I wanted to drop in to surprise you." Angel told her. Kara could feel the tension getting thicker and wanted out of that small arena. She debated throwing herself into a black hole, but knew that Dean would probably go after her just to kill her.

"Angel that's really sweet of you but…" Kara trailed off, not sure what to say. She wanted to spend time with Angel, but felt guilty about ditching Shawn, especially since they were on a date. It really didn't matter though since Angel arriving when he did had pretty much ended the date, but Kara still felt guilty.

"But I'm interrupting something." Angel filled in. Kara just looked down. "I understand. I'm staying at the motel just down the street so give me a call when you're free."

"I will." Kara hugged him one last time and watched him walk out of the arena.

"So who was that?" Kara groaned, recognizing that tone. She had heard that tone plenty of times, between Adam and Ryan and Dean and Sam and Declan….

Kara shook thoughts of Declan out of her head before answering.

"Angel. He's an old friend from California." Kara told him.

"Just a friend?" Shawn asked skeptically.

"What does it matter now? There's nothing between us." Kara said, crossing her arms.

"Didn't seem that way after you launched yourself into his arms." Kara could hear the jealousy in every word Shawn spoke.

"Don't start this right now." Kara groaned as she walked out of the arena and into the cold Philadelphia evening.

"Did you ever do anything with that guy?" Shawn asked, following after her.

"'That guy' has a name." Kara said bitterly.

"Angel. Did you ever do anything with him?" Shawn asked again.

"It's none of your business. That's all in the past." Kara said as she practically ran back to the apartment and ran up the three flights of stairs.

"So you did." Shawn said.

"It's none of your business." Kara repeated as she walked down the hall toward the apartment.

"How far did you go with that guy?" Shawn asked. Kara stopped outside the door to the apartment and whipped around to face him.

"You're being so stupid about this." Kara told him, growing angry.

"Why won't you just answer the damn question?" Shawn asked.

"Because it's none of your business!" Kara growled. "You have no right demanding this information, that's between Angel and me!" With that said, Kara opened the door to the apartment and walked in, slamming the door behind her and locking it.

Kara paced the small, deserted apartment; wanting to scream, wanting to cry, and wanting to hit something. But Kara refused. She just needed to breathe and calm down. She was thinking about taking a nap but her phone rang loudly from her pocket. Sighing, she took it out, expecting to see Shawn's name and face on the fact of the phone. Instead, she found a number that she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Kara asked into the mouth piece.

"Kara?" A male voice asked. It sounded so familiar but Kara couldn't place it.

"Who is this?" Kara asked.

"It's Riley." That name sounded so familiar.

"Riley who?" Kara pressed.

"Finn." Riley replied. Then it hit her. Sam's friend from High School.

"Hey Ri." Kara said, surprise evident in her voice. She hadn't heard from him since Sam left for Stanford.

"You're probably shocked to hear from me." Riley said.

"Not so shocked." Kara said softly.

"You were never a good liar Kare." Riley said with a chuckle, making me laugh back. "So how is the littlest Winchester?"

"She's alright. How's big man on Campus?" Kara asked. She tried to remember where Riley had said he was going to go to College.

"He's good. U.C. Sunnydale is a little out there but I like it." Kara's eyes widened at his statement.

"Sunnydale?" Kara muttered.

"Yeah. It's in California." Riley explained.

"I know where it is." Kara said quietly. "It's great to catch up with you Riley, but is there a reason you called?"

"Yeah. I ran into Sam the other day." Riley explained. "He said he wanted me to check in on you."

"Why didn't he just call me himself?" Kara asked.

"Something about not wanting to start shit with your dad." Riley said. "Speaking of, has he calmed down since Sam left?"

"Of course not." Kara answered, rolling her eyes. The phone beeped at her and she saw that Dean was calling her. "Listen Ri, I gotta go."

"Alright, I've gotta meet my girlfriend anyway." Riley answered.

"I want details later." Kara said, making Riley laugh.

"I'll tell her you said hi." Riley said before hanging up. Kara smiled and switched over to answer her brother.

"Hey De." Kara said into the phone.

"Hey, when are you gonna get to Cory's house?" Dean asked. _'Shit.' _Kara had forgotten about going to Cory's house for Christmas Eve.

"Oh, I'll be there in a few minutes." Kara answered before hanging up the phone and running into her bedroom to check on her make-up. She fixed herself up quickly and ran back out of the apartment. She was happy to find that Shawn had left her alone so she could make it to Cory's house in peace. As she walked down the street, a car pulled up beside her. Angel's car.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked, stopping beside her.

"Why do you have to be so perceptive?" Kara asked.

"Because I claimed you." Angel answered. "I can sense your feelings when I'm in Los Angeles."

"That's pretty good reception." Kara muttered to herself.

"Yeah. Now what's the matter?" Angel asked again.

"Shawn and I got into a fight." Kara explained. "He was acting jealous and I yelled at him."

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" Angel asked comfortingly.

"Can't. I have to go to our friend Cory's house for Christmas Eve. Dean's already there waiting." Kara explained.

"Need a ride?" Angel asked. Kara only nodded and slid into the passenger seat. "Which way am I going?" Kara directed him to Cory's house and they were there within five minutes.

"Will you meet me back at my apartment at eleven?" Kara asked.

"Sure but you know I need an invitation." Angel said.

"Angel, I invite you into my home and any homes I will have in the future." Kara said, a weak smile on her lips.

"Alright. See you at eleven." Angel said. Kara nodded and got out of the car, heading up the walkway to the house. She heard Angel pull away as she knocked on the door. Not even a second later, Cory was at the door inviting her in.

"Hey Kara." Cory said, hugging her.

"Hey Cor. Sorry I'm late." Kara said. From the look on his face, he was already aware of what had happened between Shawn and her. "He told you, didn't he?"

"Well, yeah." Cory nodded nervously.

"Of course he did." Kara muttered.

"Kara." Kara turned to see Amy and Allen heading toward her.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Matthews." Kara said, hugging each of them respectively. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." Amy said as she led Kara back into the kitchen where everyone was standing; Eric, Jack, Morgan, Mr. Feeny, Topanga, Dean, Shawn, Angela. Kara glared at the last one who was standing between her brother and her boyfriend.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Kara said, putting on a fake smile. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"We forgive you Karey." Eric said as he walked over to Kara and wrapped her in a big bear hug. At least it seemed as though Shawn didn't tell anyone else about what happened.

"Thanks so much Erica." Kara laughed as Eric released her. Next she was enveloped in a hug by Jack.

"Merry Christmas Kara." Jack said, kissing Kara's cheek.

"Merry Christmas Jack." Kara responded. Soon after, Kara had hugged and wished everyone in the kitchen a merry Christmas except for two people, which didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the room.

Dinner was filled with chatter, mostly from Eric who didn't seem to notice that anything was odd. Kara sat between her brother and Shawn, but she couldn't help that Angela had taken a seat on Shawn's other side.

"Everything okay Kare?" Dean whispered when everyone was talking.

"Yeah, everything's good." Kara nodded.

"Really because I heard Shawn talking to Cory about some 'mysterious primped guy with a protruding forehead.'" Dean said, quoting Shawn. "Anyone I know?" Kara just looked down. "So he's in town?"

"Wanted to surprise me for Christmas." Kara muttered. "Shawn and I were at the arena and Angel showed up. Shawn played jealous boyfriend so we fought."

"Son of a…" Dean started, glaring at Shawn who was oblivious to their conversation.

"Don't, alright." Kara pleaded. Dean gave a slight nod but he still glared at Shawn. After dinner, everyone piled out of the kitchen and into the living room. Kara sat on the couch next to Jack and Dean, listening to Mr. Feeny read A Christmas Carol, which according to Eric, he did every year. Kara turned to look at her brother and she could see that he was bored out of his mind, but she knew deep down he was happy to be here, be part of this little family and friend tradition. She laid her head down on Dean's shoulder and listened to Mr. Feeny tell the story. It was soothing and calming after the hectic day of fighting with Shawn. Slowly, her eyes started to flutter closed….

"Kara." Kara's eyes shot open and looked around. It was darker than she had remembered it being.

"What's going on?" Kara asked, looking up at Dean.

"You fell asleep." Dean explained. "It's midnight."

"Crap." Kara muttered, jumping off the couch. She looked around and found that everyone was pretty much gone except for them, Jack, Eric, and Shawn.

"Yeah. We should get home." Dean said as they all walked out of the house. Kara guessed that they had asked Dean for a ride; it only made sense since they lived in the same building. Kara slid into the passenger seat while Dean got into the driver's seat and the rest of the guys piled into the back.

"This is a kick ass car Dean." Jack said from the back.

"Yeah, she's a beauty, aint she?" Dean said, running his hand over the dashboard affectionately.

"Oh thanks a lot Jack, you guys got him started." Kara muttered rolling her eyes. "You know those walls are paper thin. If I start hearing…ow." Kara glared at her brother who had just hit her arm to keep her from finishing that sentence. They got back to the apartment complex and rode it up to the third floor in silence, except for Eric who was again completely oblivious to the tension. When the elevator stopped, Kara was the first one out, already heading toward the apartment.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kara said, blowing Eric and Jack both kisses and disappearing into the darkness of the apartment. She flipped on the light to find everything was the way she had left it. Maybe Angel didn't stop by. There was a click of the door shutting behind her and then Dean's voice.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Dean asked.

"I told you…" Kara started.

"I mean, are you two still together? Broken up? What?" Dean went on.

"I don't know." Kara said. In all honesty, she wasn't sure. This was their first fight, she should get over it. But if Shawn was showing his true, jealous colors, Kara wasn't sure they were the perfect match like she thought before.

"Do you want me to kick his ass?" Dean asked.

"No, don't." Kara said, shaking her head. "I'm fine, just need some sleep."

"Alright." Dean hugged his sister and kissed the top of her head before taking off to his room. Kara sighed and slowly made her way to her room. She closed the door behind her and practically jumped at the feeling of another presence in the room.

"You're late." Angel said from her desk chair.

"I know, I fell asleep at Cory's house. Mr. Feeny was reading A Christmas Carol." Kara told him as she took off her jacket and threw it onto the floor.

"Isn't that the teacher you talked about? The history teacher?" Angel said.

"Yeah well he's Cory's neighbor so of course his family always invites him over." Kara explained. She pulled sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt out of her drawer and turned to Angel, blushing slightly. "C-Can you turn around." Angel nodded and stood up before facing away from Kara who slipped out of her jeans and shirt and into her pajamas. She sighed and looked over Angel who was still facing away, mumbling something under his breath. Of course he looked exactly the same. His hair was still as spiky as ever and even with his back turned to her, she had recognized the pain in his chocolate brown eyes; she hadn't seen that pain in a long time. That pain hurt her back as much as it hurt him.

"You can turn around." Kara told him. Angel turned around and smiled which in turn made Kara smile back.

"You're still so beautiful Kara." This just made Kara blush bright red. Kara was thankful that it was pitch dark in her room, but Angel could probably sense the blood flowing to her cheeks anyway. "So what do you want to talk about?" Kara sat down on her bed and sighed.

"I don't know why he's being like this." Kara rushed out. "He never acted like the jealous type. I mean, you're my ex but you're also one of the best friends I'll ever have and he acts like I'm gonna cheat on him which is so stupid. It's like he doesn't even know me." Once Kara started, she couldn't stop as she continued to ramble on. "Well technically he doesn't know me. He doesn't know how my mom died. He doesn't know about my family. He doesn't know why my dad wants me to stay away from him. He doesn't know that you claimed me. Doesn't know a damn thing!" Kara could've gone on forever but the feeling of Angel's arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him calmed her down.

"It's okay Kara, just calm down." Kara didn't say anything, but nodded into his chest. She refused to cry; she wasn't going to cry over a guy, but that didn't stop the tears from forming behind her eyes. "You just need to get some sleep." Kara nodded again and allowed Angel to lay her down on her bed. He pulled the covers over her and soon Kara was in a restless sleep.

* * *

_Kara was back in that god damn room that she still could not recognize. She groaned in frustration and looked around. She knew something bad was going to happen, she just hoped that she would wake up before it did._

"_Angel, please wake me up." Kara muttered under her breath._

"_Kara." Kara whipped around at the sound of her name. She saw Sam and Dean walking into the room._

"_Kara, you alright?" This time it was Sam who spoke._

"_I'm fine." Kara nodded, but she didn't feel fine. It felt as though she had fire running through her veins. It burned, but it was a good burn; a burn that needed to be fed. But how?_

"_You sure?" Dean asked._

"_Y-Yeah. Where's dad?" Kara asked, pushing the feeling down for now._

"_Werewolf in San Francisco." Sam answered, looking at her oddly. "You were the one who told him about that hunt Kare."_

"_Guess I forgot." Kara looked down at the blade that had appeared in her hand before looking back up at her brothers._

"_Kara, put the knife down." Dean said calmly, holding his hands up, palms facing her. Kara just shook her head and got a better grip on it. Suddenly her eyes sparked purple and both her brothers were thrown against the opposite wall._

"_Kara, help us." Sam said, his voice wavering. Kara just stalked closer, her eyes still purple._

"_Don't do this carebear." Dean said, nervousness in his voice. Kara just shook her head._

"_It's about time you two fell from grace." With lightning quick reflexes, Kara's arm shot out, quickly slitting both Sam's and Dean's throat with a quick swipe. _

* * *

Kara had been thrashing around in bed for a good ten minutes before finally shooting up with tears rolling down her face. Angel immediately rushed over to her and tried to hug her, but she just hit him and pushed him away.

"Kara, it's Angel. Tell me what happened." Angel said, his voice calm.

"Get away from me, I killed them!" Kara cried softly. Angel thought Dean was going to wake up but using his senses, he could still hear Dean softly snoring in the other room.

"Kara, what are you talking about?" Angel asked. "Who did you kill?"

"De. And Smammy." Kara continued to cry and push at Angel.

"They're not dead. You didn't kill them." Angel assured her. "Dean's even asleep in the other room." Kara finally opened her eyes and realized that she was awake and that she had just been dreaming.

"It felt so real Angel." Kara told him as she buried her head in his chest. "There was a fire in my veins and it made me kill them."

"You didn't kill them. It was all just a bad dream." Angel promised. "You would never hurt your brothers."

"How do you know?" Kara asked.

"Because you're a good person Kara Winchester." Angel responded, kissing her softly. Kara jumped, startled for a moment but she soon melted into the kiss and pulled Angel closer to her. Her heartbeat started to quicken and Angel could hear the blood pumping through her veins. He remembered how it had been when she asked him to claim her; how her blood had tasted. No one's blood had ever been that sweet. Not Darla's, not Drusilla's. Not even Buffy's had had that effect on him.

"Kara." Angel said warily. He knew that if they didn't stop soon, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"Just do it." Kara muttered, not liking the loss of his lips on hers.

"I don't want to hurt you." Angel told her.

"You won't." Kara said, taking her hand and putting it on the back of Angel's head. She pulled him down so that his mouth was at her throat. Against his better judgment, Angel's game face came out.

"Kara, I won't do it. Just stop." Angel said.

"I want you to Angel." Kara assured him. Without a second thought, Angel sunk his teeth into Kara's neck, making her gasp in surprise at the sudden pain. The pain soon vanished and was replaced with pleasure and soon Kara couldn't fight it anymore and lost consciousness.

* * *

**OOOhhhh, what just happened?? I aint telling. :) What's gonna happen between Kara and Shawn? Kara and Angel? Again, I aint telling. :) Reviews are love**


	10. Christmas

The next morning when Kara woke up, everything was fuzzy. She tried to remember what had happened the day before but kept coming up blank. It was something big, something very important; she could sense that much. Did it have something to do with her family? Was she hunting something? Then it all came flooding back to her, her head pounding as the memories from the previous day surfaced.

"_You're being so stupid about this"_

"_You have no right demanding that information. It's between Angel and me!"_

"_It's great to catch up with you Riley."_

"_Why do you have to be so perceptive?"_

"_Angel, I invite you into my home and any homes I will have in the future."_

"_Shawn played jealous boyfriend so we fought."_

"_There was a fire in my veins and it made me kill them."_

"_I want you to Angel."_

Kara's hand shot up to her neck and sure enough, there were two fresh wounds.

"Fuck." Kara jumped out of bed and looked around to see if Angel was still there. He wasn't anywhere in the room so she ran out of the room and into the living room. She didn't find Angel but she did find Dean in the kitchen standing over the stove. Kara quickly covered up the marks and walked over to him.

"H-Hey De. What are you doing." Kara asked, smelling something delicious coming from the kitchen. Dean turned around with a plate in his hands, making Kara smile. On the plate was a large stack of pancakes and two cinnamon rolls.

"Merry Christmas Carebear." Dean said with a smile.

"You didn't have to do this De." Kara told him.

"I wanted to." Dean assured her as he placed the plate down on the kitchen island in front of her. "Now eat."

"You didn't do anything to it, did you?" Kara asked, smirking up at him.

"Shut up." Dean said, throwing a napkin at her. Dean brought his own plate over and sat next to her.

"So let me take a guess…" Kara started.

"Don't even ask that." Dean said, sensing what she was going to bring up. "We're having a good day and not bringing it down by mentioning…"

"Dad's on a hunt." Kara finished. "He won't be back and Smammy's still at school."

"Damnit Kara." Dean said, turning to look at his sister. "What did I just say."

"I'm sorry but I had to say it." Kara said. "We're celebrating a family holiday with half a family."

"We're still family though." Dean put his arm around Kara's shoulders and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "Us two is all we need."

"I still miss Smammy." Kara said sadly.

"I do too." Dean said softly. They sat there for a few moments in silence before Kara took her fork and swallowed a bite of pancake.

"This is really good De." Kara said surprised.

"Well I didn't do it alone." Dean admitted as he finished off his breakfast.

"I knew it!" Kara said laughing slightly before it quickly died down. "Wait, who helped you?" Before Dean could answer, there was a knock at the door. Kara just looked at Dean before getting up and walking over to the door and opening it, revealing Angel.

"You like your breakfast?" Angel asked, looking down.

"You helped De make it?" Kara asked, surprised. She never knew he cooked.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it." Angel answered nervously, still looking down. "Can I come in?"

"Y-Yeah." Kara nodded and moved out of the doorway, letting Angel into the apartment. Kara closed the door once he was through and came to stand in front of him in the middle of the apartment.

"Angel, glad ya came back." Dean said, causing Kara to look at him weirdly.

"Dean, don't scare me like that." Kara said. "Last thing we need right now is a sign of the apocalypse."

"Be quiet carebear." Dean said, small amusement in his voice.

"I'm serious De." Kara told him.

"You know, I always liked Angel for you." Dean said, looking like approving older brother as he ruffled Kara's hair and went back into his bedroom.

"What did you do to my brother?" Kara asked, turning to look at Angel with confusion in her eyes.

"I didn't do anything to him." Angel told her. "I left about two hours ago so Dean wouldn't notice I was here over night and when I came back to make sure you were okay, he was being all nice, telling me that even though you were more rebellious, he liked how you were happier when we were together." Kara didn't know what to say, she just stood there and looked up at him.

'_Damn those chocolate puppy dog eyes.' _Kara thought to herself.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Kara asked suddenly.

"What movie?" Angel asked.

"A Christmas Story will be playing all day." Kara told him. "They have that twenty four hours of A Christmas Story every year."

"I remember when that movie first came out." Angel said as they both sat down on the couch. Kara flipped on the television and saw that it just started.

"You know how old you sound right now?" Kara asked with a small laugh. Angel chuckled softly beside her as they sat away from each other and watched the movie. Kara and Angel randomly quoted the movie, showing how much they'd seen it.

"This is very sad." Kara told him.

"Hey, just be glad I don't feel like quoting the entire movie; I know I could." Angel told her.

"That is so incredibly sad." Kara said with a laugh. When her laughter died down, it got awkwardly quiet again. Kara reached her hand up and brushed her fingers across the marks that Angel had caused only a few hours earlier.

"Hey Carebear, I'm going out for a little bit." Dean said as the credits started rolling.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked, looking up at her big brother.

"Somewhere. I won't be long." Dean answered as he walked out of the apartment, leaving Angel and Kara completely alone. The awkward silence returned just as A Christmas Story started over again.

"I'll be right back." Kara said as she stood up and walked out of the living room and into her bedroom. She paced the small area, trying to figure out what to say to Angel. She knew that they needed to talk about the previous night but she didn't know how to do it.

"I'm sorry." Kara jumped at the sound of Angel's voice. She had been so caught up in her thinking, she hadn't heard him come into her room.

"It was my fault." Kara told him. "I'm the one who told you to."

"I didn't have to do it though." Angel said. "I could've backed away and left the room."

"No, you couldn't have." Kara told him.

"My self control has been strong in the past." Angel said.

"But I broke through it." Kara said. "I was vulnerable and in turn your self control dropped. I know what I can make you do Angel."

"It wasn't your fault." Angel told her.

"So if I told you to bite me right now, you wouldn't do it?" Kara asked, taking a step toward him. "Tell me that if I begged you to bite me again right here, you would just walk away." Kara stood before him and tilted her head to the side, revealing her new marks.

"Kara." Angel said in a growl, looking away. Kara could tell that Angel was really fighting it. Kara tilted her head back and looked up at Angel.

"See, it's all my fault." Kara said. "So I am sorry."

"How about we just forget that ever happened." Angel offered. "No harm, no foul?"

"Yeah." Kara nodded, hugging the tall vampire. Angel kissed the top of her head and pulled back.

"So you want to watch something else?" Angel asked. "Or go somewhere?"

"Can we go for a drive?" Kara asked. Angel just looked passed her and out the window where the sun was hidden behind heavy clouds.

"Of course. You should get dressed though." Angel said, pointing to her pajamas. Kara nodded and pushed Angel out of her room and closed the door. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a black sweater, quickly slipping them on and brushing out her hair, making sure that the small wounds were still covered. She grabbed her cell phone and walked out into the living room where Angel was still standing and waiting.

"Where are we gonna go?" Angel asked as he ushered her out of the apartment and down to his car.

"Just around." Kara shrugged as she got into the car and Angel started it up, heading down the quiet street. Kara loved driving with him, it was different than driving with her father to a hunt. It was just Angel and her with nowhere to be; it was soothing.

"So no where specific?" Angel asked as he took a right and continued down the street.

"Not really. Just keep going." Kara told him. Angel nodded and followed his orders. Kara looked at Angel out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but smile. She loved how he dropped whatever he had to do in L.A. just to see her for Christmas. She also loved how he and Dean seemed to get along now; Dean now saw what Kara had seen when they first met.

Kara didn't even notice that the car came to a stop until Angel was opening her door. Kara got out of the car and smiled at the sight. Angel had taken her to a park where there was a big Christmas tree that lit up the evening. Wait, evening. Kara looked down at her watch and noticed how much time had passed. It was now seven at night. Kara never realized how much time passed when she was with Angel.

"It's beautiful here Angel." Kara smiled up at him as they walked over to the tree.

"I didn't see a tree at your house so I thought it would be nice to bring you here." Angel explained. Kara shivered slightly so Angel handed over his new leather jacket.

"You know, I do remember giving you your own leather jacket." Angel told her.

"Yeah, I know. It's in my room on my chair." Kara said softly. "I put it on when I feel sad and need to feel better."

"It makes you feel better?" Angel asked.

"It reminds me of you and you make me feel better." Kara answered, smiling up at him. Angel kissed the top of her head and then looked back at the Christmas tree that lit up the night. Angel wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Kara snuggled closer to him. She loved how Angel could make her feel like this.

Kara started to feel guilty now as thoughts of Shawn crept into her mind. They hadn't officially broken up, which meant that she had officially cheated on Shawn; something that she promised to never do to any of her boyfriends. She pulled away from Angel who looked down at her confused.

"Kara?" Angel questioned.

"I can't do this Angel." Kara told him. "I love you, I know I always will but we can't be together anymore."

"Kare…" Angel started.

"I'm a hunter, I'm supposed to kill you. There's no way I can be with you. You tried this with that blonde bitchy bimbo in Sunnydale and you two couldn't make it." Kara went on.

"Kara…" Angel tried again.

"But I actually found someone I can be with. He's nice and funny, okay he is a tad jealous but that's because he loves me." Kara finished. "I can't do us anymore Angel."

"Alright." Angel nodded and looked down. "I'll take you back." They both walked back to the car in silence and Angel drove her back to the apartment complex.

"You wanna come up? Watch a movie for a little bit?" Kara asked, looking back at Angel who continued to look forward.

"Can't. I need to get back to help Cordy and Doyle." Angel told her.

"Alright." Kara said as she got out of the car. "Thanks for surprising me like this Angel. It was really nice." Angel just nodded. "Bye." Kara awkwardly shut the car door and turned to the building. Behind her she heard Angel take off quickly. She tried to hold back the tears as she walked into the building and up to her floor. Instead of going back to her room, however, she knocked on Shawn's door. She waited a few seconds before Jack opened the door.

"Hey Kara." Jack said weakly.

"Hi Jack. Shawn here?" Kara asked.

"He's in his room." Jack told her, moving so Kara could walk into the apartment. As Kara walked up to Shawn's room, Eric came out of his and blocked her.

"What did you do to Shawnie?" Kara instantly felt guilty, remembering what Angel had done.

"He was making me mad by demanding stuff he didn't need to know." Kara told him.

"There's gotta be more than that Kara." Kara instantly knew something was wrong when Eric didn't call her Karey. "He's been in his room all day."

"I'm sorry." Kara said. "I just need to talk to him." Eric nodded and walked to the living room where Jack was standing. Kara took a breath and knocked on Shawn's door.

"What?!" Shawn snapped from inside. Kara slowly opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Hi." Kara said, her voice small.

"What?" Shawn asked again. This time, his voice was different; sad and broken.

"Merry Christmas." Kara tried again.

"Right back at ya."

"Damnit Shawn, I'm sorry!" Kara yelled.

"You did nothing wrong." Shawn said looking away.

"Will you just fucking look at me." Kara had tears streaming down her face, too many emotions hitting her at once; anger, sadness, fear, heartbreak. Shawn turned to her and instantly jumped out of bed when he saw the tears.

"Kara, don't cry." Shawn told her. Kara didn't listen but instead continued to cry. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you, you dummy." Kara said. "And seeing you all distant was too much, especially after what happened."

"Kara…" Shawn started, not sure what to say.

"Just tell me you forgive me, please." Kara begged.

"You didn't do anything." Shawn told her.

"Just say it." Kara rushed, before looking down sadly. "Just please say it."

"I forgive you Kara." Shawn told her, unsure of why she needed to hear it. Kara continued to cry in the middle of the small, dark room. Shawn wrapped his arms around her while she cried into his chest. "Kara, what's wrong?"

"I…" Kara started, unsure of what exactly to say. 'My ex boyfriend is a vampire and since you made me mad, I let him drink my blood' probably wouldn't be the best thing to tell him at the moment. "Last night I was upset and I kissed Angel and I'm so sorry, nothing more happened, I swear and I'm just so sorry and hurt and I didn't mean to do it and…" Kara was cut off as Shawn's lips covered her own. Before Kara could respond to the lips attacking her own, he pulled away.

"I told you I forgive you." Even though he said the words, Kara still knew that he was hurt by her revelation, though he didn't seem surprised.

"But you can't. I know that once you knew Angel and I had a past, you were scared that I'd go back to him and I did and it was a complete accident and I'll…" Kara was again cut off as Shawn's lips descended upon hers. This time, she was able to respond and kiss him back, her sadness quickly leaving her.

"I love you Kara." Shawn said.

"I'm so sorry." Kara said for the thousandth time that day. Shawn led them back to his bed and laid them both down, pulling her close to him.

"Not that I'm all jealous or anything…" Shawn started.

"Angel's driving back to L.A. as we speak." Kara answered for him. "He won't be back for a long while."

"Just checking." Shawn said, kissing her temple.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while. I've just been real busy with school and stupid "friend" drama again, it just all kinda tired me out. But I am still here and kickin. :) I will hopefully have A Beautiful Lie updated tonight; I have a birthday party to go to for my nephews but after that, i will be back here and ready to write. lol. **

**Hopefully after I update that, I will update Going Under and then maybe Looking for Light in Darkness, and then maybe all my others. Again, I know, I have another idea for a story and I will probably type that up some time this week and post it maybe next week.**


	11. Bad Memories

**I know i haven't updated in a long time, and this probably isn't my best, but i wanted to get it up here so here's the next chapter of Boy Meets Girl**

* * *

A month passed and it was now Dean's birthday. John was now back for a little while, still trying to track the yellow eyed demon. Things between Shawn and Kara were slowly getting back to normal. Since Angel went back to Los Angeles, he cut off communication with Kara, making her feel a little depressed. She still loved Angel, but all they could ever be was friends, she didn't know why Angel had such a problem with it. Most nights after Shawn dropped her off, leaving her alone, Kara would put on the leather duster Angel had given her the year before and cry silently.

On the morning of Dean's Birthday, Kara woke up early and snuck into the kitchen. She made Dean pancakes, French toast, eggs, cinnamon buns, bacon, and toast. She set all of it on the counter and snuck into Dean's room with a container of pink silly string in one hand and multi-colored confetti in the other. She quietly opened his door and tip toed over to the bed. Dean was not a light sleeper by far, but when Kara wanted to sneak, she could sneak. She carefully stood up on Dean's bed and sprayed the silly string over her brother, throwing the confetti on his as well as jumping up and down.

"Wake up De!" Kara said loudly as Dean was jostled awake, "You're twenty four today!"

"Kara Nicole!" Dean yelled, fully aware of what was going on now as he wiped off the silly string and confetti.

"Uh-oh. Time ta go." Kara said, jumping off the bed and running out of the room, Dean right behind her.

"Got ya!" Dean yelled as his arms wrapped around his little sister. Kara yelled and laughed, trying to get him to let her go. "What was that?" Dean asked, releasing his little sister and making her look up at him.

"Happy Birthday." Kara said happily, trying not to laugh at the pink silly string in her brother's hair.

"You just had to attack me?" Dean asked grumpily.

"It was the easiest and funnest way to wake you up." Kara said, turning around and leading him toward the kitchen.

"Why did you have to…" Dean's sentence died out when he noticed the buffet of food on the counter, "You cooked for me?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Pretty much," Kara shrugged, "Except I call dibs on that cinnamon roll." Kara pointed to the big one on the cooking tray with a smirk.

"Thanks Kara," Dean said, hugging her.

"What happened to 'no chick flick moments?'" Kara teased mockingly.

"Ho." Dean said, pushing her jokingly.

"Dick." Kara replied.

"So are you gonna help me with this or what?" Dean asked, gesturing toward the food.

"I already told you that all I want is that big cinnamon roll and I'm all good." Kara smirked. Dean took the plate that Kara left on the table for him and dug in, taking a little but of everything and loading on his plate. Kara smirked and took the cinnamon roll of the counter, eating it while Dean pigged out on his breakfast. Just as they finished eating, John walked out of his bedroom.

"Good morning kids." John said.

"Morning sir." they both replied, looking up at him.

"Happy Birthday Dean," John said, handing a box to Dean.

"Thanks, Dad," Dean opened the box, revealing a large hunting knife with an odd symbol engraved in the blade.

"What's it mean?" Kara asked, looking at the present.

"No one's sure," John replied, "It's an ancient weapon Caleb came across."

"It's great dad," Dean said, looking up at John, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, son." John said, patting Dean on the back.

"So you have any plans De?" Kara asked.

"Not really. Eric and Jack wanted me to go play basketball at Eric's house." Dean shrugged, "It's like forty degrees out though."

"You should go." Kara said, "Spend some quality time with your friends."

"You just want me to take you with so you can see Shawn." Dean whispered to her.

"That's not true." Kara muttered, a small blush spreading across her cheeks, "But you should still go. I mean, they wanna spend time with you on your birthday and since you don't have a girlfriend…"

"Alright, I'll go." Dean cut her off.

"Where are you going?" John questioned.

"Eric Matthews's parents house." Dean answered.

"For what?" John asked.

"They want to hang out." Dean said.

"Alright," John nodded, retreating back into his room to work on finding the yellow eyed demon.

"Why are you so persistent I go?" Dean asked, turning to Kara.

"Because you finally have friends De and you need to hold onto them." Kara answered.

"Friends are…" Dean started.

"Liabilities. I know dad." She muttered bitterly.

"Sorry Kara." Dean said softly, "How about we get changed and I'll drive you over to Eric's house. He said to meet him around noon."

"Alright." Kara nodded as she walked back into her room and started going through her closet. She was too tired to find something cute so she slipped on a pair of comfortable black sweatpants and a dark blue tank top, throwing a hoodie over it. She walked over to her mirror and put her hair up in a pony tail and added some make up so she didn't look like a complete bum. She slipped on her black Vans and walked out to meet Dean in the living room.

"You look like a bum." Dean said, making Kara glare.

"Bite me. I'm in pain." Kara told him.

"I do not need to know about your girl problems, thank you." Dean said, causing Kara to roll her eyes.

"Remember, I gain super powers in this week. Don't make me kill you." Dean gulped and Kara smirked as they left the apartment and headed for the elevator when Shawn appeared.

"Hey, you on your way to Cory's?" Kara asked, hugging him.

"Actually, I'm still working on Feeny's paper. I just suck at writing." Shawn said, making Kara roll her eyes: Mr. Feeny didn't assign a paper.

"Want me to help?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. Papers seem to be easier for you." Shawn said, excited that Kara was playing along.

"Well I'm not writing it, but I'll help." Kara said, pointing a finger at him.

"Alright." Shawn laughed. Kara turned to Dean who was still standing by the elevator.

"You go have fun with the guys, alright." Dean just stood there, looking protective. "Dean…"

"Alright." Reluctantly, Dean got into the elevator, leaving his baby sister behind with her boyfriend. Kara followed Shawn back to his apartment and closed the door behind her.

"So why'd you make up this paper?" Kara asked with a smile, "I thought we were all gonna chill at Cory's house. You know, stay all warm in front of the fire place with cocoa."

"Well I can make cocoa," Shawn said, moving closer to Kara and wrapping his arms around her waist, "And I can keep you all warm."

"Oh really?" Kara asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And how would you do that?" Shawn just smirked and leaned down, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Kara responded to the kiss, pulling Shawn closer to her body and he did the same. Kara felt Shawn's tongue seeking entrance and she granted it, her tongue caressing his. Shawn pushed his hips against Kara's, causing both of them to sigh.

Slowly, without ever breaking the kiss, Shawn led Kara through the apartment to his bedroom. He closed the door once Kara was inside and pushed her against the door. The kissing became more fierce and Kara started pushing Shawn toward the bed where they both fell together. Shawn's hands started wandering Kara's body and she arched into the touch, wanting to feel more. When Shawn's hands started tugging at her sweatpants, Kara broke the kiss as previous events played in her mind. Everything that happened with Declan and the teacher in Phoenix who knew everything about her. Kara started moving back, away from Shawn who looked at her, a mixture of confusion, hurt, and worry in his eyes.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Shawn asked, unaware of what was going on in her head.

"I..I can't. I just…" Kara held her head, trying to push the images away.

"Kara, talk to me. What's going on?" Shawn got off the bed and started moving toward Kara, who just flinched away from his touch.

"Don't touch me!" Kara snapped, thinking Declan was there again. Shawn let go of her but still looked worried.

"Kara, please tell me what's wrong." Shawn begged.

"I need to go." Kara said, running out of the room. Shawn followed after her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Kara immediately spun around and kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could. Shawn was thrown back and Kara ran out of the apartment and down the stairs, deciding not to take the elevator.

Kara ran out into the cold January afternoon and shivered as the wind cut through her like a knife, but she didn't care. She needed to put as much distance between herself and the apartment as she could. She ran for a good half hour before coming to a stop at a park she had never seen before. She walked over to the swings and wiped snow off of one of them before sitting down. It was freezing out but for some reason it felt good on her skin. Kara finally stopped crying when her phone rang in her pocket. She thought it would be Shawn or even Angel, but instead she found it was Sam.

"What's wrong?" Was the first thing to come out of Sam's mouth.

"How did you know?" Kara asked.

"This guy Angel called me. Said that you were upset and that you might need someone to talk to." Sam responded, "Who's Angel."

"A friend from Sunnydale." Kara reminded him.

"Oh the one who's in Los Angeles now? How did he know you were upset?" Sam asked worriedly.

"It's a long story." Kara told him.

"Well what's wrong. Talk to me." Sam pressed.

"Just…Shawn and I were hanging out and I kinda freaked out on him." Kara started.

"What did he do?" Sam asked in his "I will kill him" voice.

"It was both of us. We ended up in bed and I started freaking out because of Declan and that one thing in Phoenix…" Kara trailed off as she started to slowly swing back and forth.

"Did he try to force you to do something?" Sam asked, sounding more angry.

"No, he was really sweet about it. And when I started freaking out he looked hurt and, I dunno, I just left." Kara explained.

"Does he know about Declan?" Sam asked.

"No, not really." Kara said, biting her lip.

"Well maybe you need to talk to Shawn about it." Sam said, "Explain that you're not ready and You're not ready." Sam said the last part like it was an order, which just pissed Kara off.

"How do you know if I'm ready?" Kara yelled, "Maybe I am."

"Obviously if you freaked out, you're not ready." Sam reminded her.

"Good point." Kara agreed.

"You should go talk to him Kara, explain everything." Sam said in a soft voice.

"Ok, thanks Sammy." Kara said before hanging up the phone. When Kara looked up, Shawn was walking up to her cautiously. Kara gave a small nod and Shawn walked over to the swing next to her, sitting down on it.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked, keeping his distance.

"There's some stuff I never told you about…" Kara looked away, not sure how to tell Shawn about the things that happened to her.

"Kara, you know you can talk to me." Shawn said, his voice soft. "You can tell me anything."

"I wish." Kara said, still not looking up.

"Kara, please." Shawn begged. Kara took a deep breath before starting.

"I had a boyfriend in eighth grade and the beginning of high school. D-Dec…" Kara couldn't even finish.

"Just tell me what happened." Shawn said softly, "You don't have to say his name."

"Well we were hanging out watching a movie and he tried to do stuff…" Kara started, images of that night playing through her mind. "I told him to get off but he didn't. I eventually got him off and ran to my friend's house. My brothers came to get me and I told them what happened.

"Later that night, De-Dec…he snuck into my house and my room and tried to finish what he started and threatened to kill me if I didn't. He had my door locked so even if I yelled, he would've killed me before my brothers could get in. I pushed him off and yelled for my brothers. I tried to fight him while my brothers tried to get into the room. He got me down on the ground and tried to strangle me. I blacked out and when I woke up, my brothers had kicked his ass." Kara paused and looked down at her feet.

"Kara…" Shawn started.

"Then last year my dad, Dean, and I were traveling a lot because my dad was still mad at Sammy for going to college. We were in Phoenix when my English teacher asked me to stay so I could talk to him about a paper. I stayed and the school got quickly deserted. Dean was waiting for me when the teacher tried to…tried to do the same thing as the other guy did. If it wasn't for Dean, he would've gotten away with it." Kara finished her little story and Shawn sat there in shock.

"Kara, god I'm so sorry I didn't know." Shawn reached out to take Kara's arm and she let him, feeling calm at his touch. "I would never do that to you I promise."

"I know you wouldn't, I just felt…scared." Kara finished.

"Kara, if you're not ready, I'm not gonna push it." Shawn told her, "I love you Kara Winchester."

"I love you too Shawn." Kara smiled. Shawn leaned in and gave her a small kiss.

"Now do you wanna go to Cory's?" Shawn asked. Kara nodded and they got off the swings, walking hand and hand to Cory's house.

"That was a dirty trick." They heard Eric say as they walked up to the house.

"It wasn't a dirty trick, it was a smart one." Dean shot back.

"This isn't good." Kara said as they walked to the back. Eric was glaring at Dean and Dean was just smiling.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"Your brother is cheater." Eric pouted.

"He didn't cheat Eric." Jack said, making Dean smile more.

"Yes he did." Eric glared at both of them.

"Eric, we were watching from the kitchen, it wasn't a trick." Cory said walking out of the house with Topanga.

"Whose side are you on?" Eric asked annoyed.

"The winning side obviously." Dean said with his winning smile. Eric just glared more.

"Just go back to playing and you guys will forget about it soon." Kara said, trying to cool off Eric.

"Fine." Eric, Jack, and Dean went back to playing while Kara and Shawn joined Cory and Topanga back in the house.

"Where have you guys been?" Cory asked.

"We were talking." Shawn said, squeezing Kara's hand softly.

"Suuure, talking." Cory said with a smile.

"We were." Kara insisted, though she knew they wouldn't believe her.

"Okay, let's just drop it." Topanga said, changing the subject to school and college.

"We've all sent in applications to Pennbrook." Topanga said, giving Cory a quick kiss. "Did you two send yours in?" Shawn and Kara were both silent. "You haven't."

"You know with my grades, there's no point with more school." Shawn said.

"If I tell my dad I wanna go to college, my dad will kill me. Sammy went and my dad is still pissed about it." Kara explained. She wanted to leave out the part that she was supposed to be leaving after graduation.

"Why is your dad going to be pissed about his kids wanting a better future." Topanga asked.

"It's a….long story." Kara said, looking out the door at Dean. It looked like the small fight they had was long forgotten and He was having such fun with his friends, the only ones he's had in a long time.

"Well you should still apply. Even if it's just to see if you could get in." Topanga pushed.

"I'll think about it." Kara said. She'd really been thinking about it lately, but she knew what would happen. Her father would probably drag her with him, like he couldn't do with Sam.


End file.
